The New Guy
by Sux2budude
Summary: Everything she thought were just stories, and myths, were all coming to life around her. Everything she knew, and wanted, was shot to hell when he moved into town.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The New Guy

Pairing: Puck/Quinn

Summary: Everything she thought were just stories, and myths, were all coming to life around her. Everything she knew, and wanted, was shot to hell when he moved into town.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in this world… the characters are all from the amazing Glee series, and I'm only borrowing them for my stories…

Author's Note: Puck and Quinn- AU, so don't flame me yet. I came up with the plot while watching the new guy… It's not at all like the movie… I just got the idea from the title of the movie: The New Guy. So enjoy, and please review.

**Chapter one:**

Quinn Fabray:

Rich smart blonde

Head Cheerleader

President of the Celibacy club

President of the Christian club

Editor of the William McKinley High School Newspaper

Future Prom Queen

Girlfriend of the school's Star quarterback

Most popular girl in school

And Head Bitch In Charge

To say she hadit _all_ was an understatement.

Quinn Fabray had everything any girl could want. She had the looks, she had the brains, she had the money, she had the car, she had the reputation, and she had the guy.

Every girl wanted to _be_ her, and every guy _wanted_ her. She was living the perfect life, and having it all. When she walked through the halls of McKinley High, the crowd would part like the Red sea to let her through. When she spoke, everyone listened. When she didn't like someone, they either get slushied in the face, thrown in the dumpster, or turned over in a Port-A-Potty. She had all the power in the palm of her hands. Everything was perfect for Quinn Fabray… Until _he _came along.

It was the second week since her sophomore began, and everything was going perfectly in Quinn's life, until the new guy walked through the doors of McKinley High School.

It was Quinn's job as the editor of the school paper to know everything and anything that goes on in school, so she knew that McKinley High School was expecting a new student this year.

But that was as far as she knew. Other than the fact that he transferred from the sunniest and warmest place on earth, Los Angeles, California, she knew next to nothing about the new guy. So as the editor of the school paper, Quinn got up extra early on Monday morning to get ready for an investigation day. Her friends Santana and Brittany are supposed to be by her house in an hour to pick her up since her car had a flat tire over the weekend when some idiot put a pothole in the road while she was driving.

Quinn carefully slipped into her Cheerio uniform, before putting on some light make-up, throwing her hair into a neat pony tail, and hurrying downstairs to grab a power bar and a bottle of water for breakfast. She was on a strict diet of nothing but power bars and water for breakfast, a plain wheat muffin for lunch, and skipping dinner altogether. Coach Sylvester wants the squad in tip top shape for the Championship Competition in a few months, and as Captain of the Cheerio's, Quinn had to set a good example of how skinny, and light they should be.

Not long after Quinn started on her power bar, she heard Santana's car honking its horn loudly outside. Her parents were probably still sleeping since they don't get up to get ready for work until 7. It was 6:25am, so Quinn hurried outside to meet her friends.

The three Cheerio's walked through the hallway at school, making their way towards Principal Figgin's office to maybe get some info on the new guy. The school was pretty empty since it was fairly early, but they knew that if there was anyone who would be there at the school at such an ungodly hour, it would be Principal Figgin's. The man practically lived at school.

They tried to talk some sense into Figgin's non sense rules about keeping students records confidential, so they tried again, but he was insistent on keeping the new kid's records a secret. They couldn't even get a name!

After nearly half an hour of nagging the principal without much success, the three girls opted to leave and come back during lunch to nag him some more until he gave them some info, or at least an address or something so they could go see what kind of house the new guy lived in.

Quinn needed something new and fresh for the paper headlines, and lately, all that's showed up on the paper last week was the size of the Zit on Meagan's forehead, the impossibility of Ms. Pillsbury getting over her fear of germs, and the most read part of the paper, "Slushie of the Week".

So this new guy would most likely be on the front page of the school paper by Wednesday if Quinn can just get some scoop on him. It would be entitled, "McKinley High Newbie: From sun to snow."

It sounds pretty lame, but given the fact that the only thing Quinn knew about the new guy, was that he's from Sunny California, and he's moving here to Snowy Ohio, it will have to do for now.

Quinn opened her locker and rummaged around inside for her lip gloss, so she could apply some on her lips before the majority of the school arrives, and so she could look good when she talks to the new guy. He won't be able to resist spilling his guts out to her when she does that little pouting thing that gets every guy in the school fawning over her. She may be a virgin, but she knows how to flirt. It's all about the teasing, and not about the pleasing, she always says.

Quinn had just finished applying the first coat of lip gloss onto her lips, when she feels a breeze blowing through the hallway from the school entrance. When she turns to try to see which idiot was stupid enough to let a draft in, she's suddenly immobile, as well as incapable of speech.

Oh. My. God! She thinks as she stares at _him _walking down the hallway in dark jeans, a white v-neck shirt that clung to his perfectly shaped body, and a ridiculously cute Mohawk that should've made him look stupid, but instead, made him look like a god sent from heaven. He had his leather jacket slung over his right shoulder, and his eyes… his gorgeous light brown eyes were… were… were looking straight at her.

Quinn blinked rapidly and looked away quickly, trying to regain some of her cool at having been caught staring like an idiot.

When she looks back up at him, he's still looking at her with an intense look in his eyes, but now he has this infuriating smirk on his lips that wasn't supposed to make her heart skip several beats, but did. He walks down the hall, and all eyes are on him. Girls were ogling at him, and guys were glaring daggers into the sides of his Mohawk. Quinn looks away towards the mirror hung inside her locker, checking her reflection. When she looks back, he's nowhere in sight. She glances around, but he's not anywhere. She nearly jumps out of her own skin when she hears someone speak next to her, and when she whirls around, he's standing right next to her. "Uhh—What?" she asks because she didn't even hear what he had said to her.

He chuckles, and Quinn tries not to think about how natural he sounded. "I asked if you could point me in the direction of the Principal's office."

Quinn blinks rapidly at him, finally realizing how close he was standing. She steps away before answering, "It's down the hall, right next to the trophy cases on the wall." She points to the direction of the office.

Without another word, he nods, turns on his heels and walks away. _Whatever happened to 'thank you's'? _ she thinks as he continues without another backward glance.

She jumps when she feels someone wrap their arms around her waist, and she turns to find Finn, her boyfriend with that ever-present grin on his face. "Oh hey." She greets, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey… who was that?" Finn asks.

"Oh, that's just the new guy."

"Why was he talking to you?"

His tone wasn't suspicious which isn't surprising considering Finn is probably the most oblivious guy in the history of this world. He wouldn't be suspicious of anything if it hit him in the face.

"He was just asking me for directions to Figgin's office."

"Oh—Well, I'll see ya later then… gotta get some breakfast. I just found out from that Rachel girl that breakfast is the most important meal of the day." He kisses Quinn on the cheek before disappearing down the hall towards the cafeteria.

Quinn sighs as she closes her locker. Her boyfriend was never the brightest crayon in the box. If he was a crayon, he'd be the color 'blah'… he's just so… so original. All he ever does is play football for the world's worst football team, play his X-box all day after school, and complain about why people have to waste time on doing homework. His future goal was to invent fruit-flavored crayons, which is ridiculous. Their dates consisted of pizza and a movie, or if he has enough money, they go to Coney Island… which is absolutely degrading, considering who Quinn is. She's a _Fabray_ for crying out loud! You don't take a Fabray to Coney Island and expect to get to second base, let alone third base! Anyway, Quinn never gave it up to anyone, and she's going to keep it that way until she gets married.

Quinn sighed once more and walked down the hall towards Figgin's office, hoping to catch the new guy again so she could get something to put on the school paper. She's halfway there, when Santana and Brittany pop out of nowhere, squealing like twelve year olds.

"Oh my God!" Santana says dreamily, "He is sooo hot."

Brittany nods quickly, "Absolutely gorgeous."

Quinn gives them an odd look, "Who?"

"The new guy! Duhh." Santana says incredulously like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Quinn doesn't say anything as they continue towards the office.

"We saw him when he just came in, and he has the dreamiest smile ever created." Brittany sighs.

Quinn rolls her eyes and they stop right in front of Figgin's window, taking a peek inside.

They stared at the back of the new guys Mohawk, Quinn wondering why he even has one. Mohawks are like, for little kids. As if he could sense them staring, he turns around and looks right at them. Not so subtly, they duck down below the window, even though they know he saw them. Quinn lifts her head to see if he's looked away again, only to have her eyes connect with his intense stare.

He gives her that same smirk he gave earlier, before turning back to Figgin's. The three girl quickly crawl away from the window, and straighten up by the wall.

"Isn't he the sexiest thing to ever sit in Figgin's office?" Santana sighs before turning on her heels and walking away, pulling Brittany with her, and leaving Quinn by herself. A moment later, the door to Figgin's office opens and the new guy saunters out looking bored. When he spots Quinn by the wall, he gives a smile before turning away.

Before she knows what she's doing, Quinn calls, "Hey—," she hurries to catch up to him, and he stops in his tracks before turning around with that same smirk from earlier.

"Hey yourself." He says with a grin.

"Umm—Hi… I'm Quinn Fabray." She says thrusting her hand forward for him to shake. He smiles warmly and slowly takes it, shaking lightly. Quinn nearly jumps, when his hand touches hers because she swears she feels little electrical shocks shooting up her arm.

"Pleasure to meet you." he says and lets go of her hand immediately. Quinn almost misses the warmth of his hand.

She stands there awkwardly, almost infuriated by the fact that her vocabulary as well as her vocal cords weren't working properly. Everything that she had practiced saying to him when she finally meets him, was completely shot to hell, and she feels almost stupid just standing there staring at him.

"Uhh—so you're the new guy?" she asks, and mentally kicks herself for that stupid, stupid line. _Of course he's the new guy!_

He laughs a bit, and it sounds so natural when he does, because Quinn could almost feel her skin vibrate with the sound waves of his laugh. "Yeah, I believe so."

Quinn nods, "Well, I was wondering if you would mind telling me a little bit about yourself because I'm the editor for the school paper, and you're the new guy, and I think you would make the perfect topic for the paper, and—," Quinn cuts herself off from her crazy rambling. The atmosphere gets really warm, and she could almost feel the sweat beneath her skin trying to crawl through her pores. _What the hell is going on?_ She wonders furiously.

He rubs the back of his Mohawk, with a nervous look in his eyes. "Uhh…"

"You do have a name, right?" she asks.

"Umm—"

Unless you're hiding something," Quinn manages to joke.

He laughs nervously. "Pshh, me?" he scoffs. "No, I'm not hiding anything." He looks around and swallows almost audibly. "But I really have to get to finding my class, so…" he gives her an all too cheerful smile. "Bye!" and with that, he turns on his heels and runs away, before Quinn could realize what was going on.

By the end of the day, Quinn was frustrated. She hasn't seen hide nor hair of the new guy, and she was beginning to think he's avoiding her. She receives a text from Santana

Santana: Leaving with or without you in 5.

Quinn grabbed her binder from her folder and slammed her locker shut, just ready to go home and lie down. She turned away, and bumped right into someone's chest.

"Watch where you're…" she trailed off mid-yell when she looked up and saw the new guy looking down at her strangely.

"Noah." He says as he takes steps back.

Quinn looked at him a bit confused. _Did he just call me Noah? _

"Umm—No, it's Quinn."

The guy shakes his head, "It's Noah."

Quinn wanted to shake him and tell him that her parent's sure as hell would _not _name their daughter Noah, and if they did, she certainly would have known, and changed it the moment she could.

"I'm pretty sure my parent's named me Quinn." She says a bit annoyed by his insistence to call her Noah.

He gives her an odd look, chuckling as he shook his head again, "No, I mean you asked me if I had a name." He says with a slight smile that Quinn couldn't help but think was adorable.

"My name is Noah. Noah Puckerman," he rubs the back of his Mohawk, "But you can call me Puck."

Quinn blinks, and she feels a smile forming on her face. "Oh."

He nods and with a sheepish smile on his face, he turns on his heels and runs away again, leaving Quinn by herself yet again.

_What the hell is his problem?_ she wonders as she watched him disappear out the school doors.

Quinn sighed. This News article on him was going to be a lot of work. She could just feel herself getting exhausted from the hours which she was bound to be using to get him to say more than just one sentence to her.

_Maybe it'll be worth it_, she thinks before leaving to meet Santana and Brittany outside because they're her ride home.

When she gets outside, she can't see Santana and Brittany anywhere, and Santana's car was nowhere in sight. Quinn sighed heavily, remembering Santana's text message earlier.

"You really better be worth it, Puck." She mutters to herself before taking out her phone to call her mom for a ride home.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading, and please review! Hopefully I'll get another chapter up by the next week or so. Let me know what you thought of this one, and if you have any problems with it, so I'll see what I can do about it. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The New Guy

Pairing: Puck/Quinn

Summary: Everything she thought were just stories, and myths, were all coming to life around her. Everything she knew, and wanted, was shot to hell when he moved into town.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and whoever else made it.

Author's note: I don't really know where this story is headed, but I'm really just winging it. I find my writing is a whole lot better when I just wing it, so I hope you guys like this chapter. Please R&R.

PQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQ PQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQ PQPQPQPQPQPQPQ

Chapter 2:

Quinn slammed her fist on her desk in frustration. She usually issued stories like it's the freaking fourth of freaking July, but now she's sitting here in her room, with a pen, a stack of papers, and absolutely nothing to write. This Puck guy is really giving her a headache. She thinks back to earlier today when she had just met him, and wondered why he always looked like he was waiting for something to explode. He looked worried when she had asked him for some facts about himself that she could put on the paper, and then he just ran away. _What is he hiding?_ She wonders.

Pushing the stack of papers away, Quinn got up off her chair and stretched her arms over her head. This article will have to wait another day. Come tomorrow, she'll be totally ready to bring out the big guns and get the new guy to spill.

pqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

It's 2.a.m on a Wednesday morning, and it's _so _not funny how many dogs were outside on the street, howling at the moon or whatever the hell it is that dogs howl at, at such ungodly hours. Quinn shifted against her sheets, trying to go back to sleep, but the dogs outside were making it completely impossible for her to do so. Huffing loudly, Quinn kicked back her sheets and got out of bed to look outside her window and see what the hell was going on outside with the canine parades.

As soon as she pulled her window open, the dog's howls seemingly stopped, and a freakishly cold draft blew in, sending shivers down her body at the contact. Poking her head outside, Quinn glanced around to find that there were absolutely no dogs outside at all. She blinked rapidly and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, but oddly enough, there were still no dogs anywhere in sight. Quinn shrugged a bit before pulling her window shut, and trudged back to the comfort of her warm bed, completely forgetting the reason why she had woken up, and going straight back to sleep.

%_PQ_PQ-PQ_PQ-PQ_PQ-PQ_PQ-PQ_PQ-PQ_PQ-PQ_%

"Ugh, did anyone else get woken up at 2 in the morning by those dumb ass dogs?" Santana groaned.

Quinn looked up from her Chemistry textbook, and nodded. "Yeah, when I went to look outside though, there weren't any dogs." She says, wondering if Santana had done the same.

"Pfft, I just stuck my iPod earphones in my ears and played "Valerie" on repeat until I fell asleep again." The Latina murmurs.

Quinn wanted to kick herself. _How come I didn't think of that?_

"I didn't hear anything… how come I didn't get to see the cute puppies?" Brittany pouted beside Santana.

"Britt, you could sleep through a tornado, _and_ a volcano eruption." Santana says while digging in her bag for her makeup set.

"Besides," Quinn added when she saw Brittany look a bit put out about not seeing the so called 'puppies'. "No one saw the dogs. If they're even dogs. I think they might have been wolves."

"Ooh! Wolves?... how come I didn't see the wolves?" Brittany asks incredulously.

"Umm—there _weren't_ any wolves. The dogs just sounded like wolves."

"You saw dogs that sounded like wolves?" Brittany gasped in amazement, to which the other two girls rolled their eyes. They could never explain anything to Brittany.

The bell rang for their first class of the day, and the three girls separate to go to their own classes.

Quinn walked into her Chemistry classroom and sat down at her usual seat in the middle row of the middle column. She was about to take out her notes when someone taps her shoulder from behind. Quinn rolled her eyes. She swears if this is some nerd from—

Her line of thought is cut short when a piece of paper is dropped on her desk. She looked behind her curiously to find Rachel Berry of all people, smiling at her.

Furrowing her brows, Quinn looked back at the note on her desk and carefully opened it, to find a weird message written on it in a weird handwriting.

_Meet me. 8p.m. school parking lot._

Quinn blinked in confusion. Why would anyone on God's green earth ask her to meet them at 8p.m. in the school parking lot?

Quinn glanced back at Rachel, wondering why the hell the tiny brunette would suggest something so weirdly creepy.

Rachel looked up from her book and smiled again, before nodding her head to her left.

Giving her a weird look, Quinn glanced to the left, and saw the new kid staring at her with an intensely confused look on his face. He looked like he was staring at an incredibly difficult million-piece jigsaw puzzle of the Monalisa. Quinn quirked an eyebrow questioningly at him, and he seemed to finally notice that she was looking at him. He cleared his throat loudly and jumped up out of his seat, startling nearly everyone seated near him, before he quickly left the classroom.

Quinn stared after him, wondering why he just up and left. Someone tapped her shoulder again, and turned to find Rachel still smiling at her.

"The note is from him." with that, Rachel gets up out of her seat and left the room as well.

Quinn looked up at the teacher, wondering if she had even noticed that two students had just left the classroom, only to see the teacher reading a copy of Breaking Dawn.

Quinn sighed and looked back down at the note. This new kid must be crazy if he thinks she's going to meet him at 8 o'clock at night in the school parking lot.

-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-

"What are we doing here again?" Santana asked for the third time since they arrived.

Quinn sighed and looked at the time on the dashboard of Santana's car. 7:58p.m

"We're here because the new guy, told me to meet him here at 8p.m."

"Right…"

The two girls were silent for a few moments before Santana spoke again. "Why are you meeting him here?"

"I have no idea." Quinn shrugs. "He just gave Berry a piece of paper to pass to me, and it said 'meet me. 8p.m. school parking lot."

"And why did you agree?"

Quinn rolled her eyes at the Latina, "Because he's the new topic of the school paper, and I guess I'm kind of curious about why he wanted to meet me."

Santana nods. "Soooo,"

Quinn looked over at her friend, "So, what?"

"You gonna tap that?"

Quinn rolled her eyes again, "I'm here to get something for the school paper. Not to… "Tap that" as you so well put it. Quinn muttered sarcastically.

Santana shrugged, "Well, if I were you, I'd totally tap that."

"Yeah well, you're _not_ me."

"Touché."

Quinn glanced at the time again, and nearly jumped out of her skin when someone tapped on her window.

She looked up and met the eyes of the new kid. Puck.

She turns to look at Santana who quirked an eyebrow at her. "I'll be right back… wait for me?" she asks the Latina.

Santana shrugged, "Just hurry up… I have a 5 page essay to write about the reason why Japan chose to bomb Pearl Harbor instead of the Hudson Bay."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows at her friend who shrugged again and began to stare at her newly manicured nails.

Quinn got out of the car, following Puck to the other end of the parking lot.

Puck looked around as if he was trying to make sure that they weren't being watched.

"Hi," he says casually.

"Hi." Quinn says looking at him curiously.

"Thank you for coming."

Quinn nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Jason Fray."

Quinn blinked at him, "Is that your real name?"

Puck gives her an odd look, "No."

"Well then, who the hell is Jason Fray?" she asks incredulously. All this mysterious secretive crap was getting annoying.

"Stay away from him." he says.

Quinn sighed; she was beginning to get a headache. Again.

"First of all, I have no idea who the hell Jason whatever is—,"

"New student." Puck cuts her off. "He's transferring here next week Monday."

"Okay, I really don't care about this Jason GreG—,"

"Fray." He corrects.

"Whatever. I don't know him, and I don't know why you would assume that I would even want to know him."

"You're speaking to me." He says with a raised eyebrow.

Quinn is not sure what to say to that.

"Jason will seem like he's interested in you… He isn't."

Quinn doesn't know if she should be offended or not.

"If he looks at you, ignore him. If he talks to you, walk away. If he tries to get near you, don't. let him."

Quinn stared at Puck, wondering what the hell made him think he could just walk into her life and tell her what to do.

"And who made you my father?" she asks angrily.

"Just please do as I say." He says softly. "No matter what he tries to do to get near you, don't let him." with that he gives her an awkward smile, a nod, and then he's walking away.

"Wait!" Quinn calls to him. He stops and turns back. "Why should I do anything you tell me to do?" she asks.

He looks briefly at the sky before looking back at her. "Just trust me." He turns away again. Quinn goes to say something else, but is cut off by Santana honking her car horn loudly across the lot. Quinn glanced at her friend and gestured for her to wait. When Quinn turned back to Puck, he was gone. She looked around the parking lot, but he was nowhere in sight.

_What the hell is up with that guy?_

-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-

The next day was hell for Quinn Fabray. On top of having absolutely nothing to put on the school paper about Puck, her boyfriend Finn, has been eye-humping Rachel Berry across the hall. She doesn't really care that he's lusting after someone else, but what kind of idiot would rather stare at Rachel man-hands Berry instead of her? She's the freaking Queen Bee, for crying out loud!

Quinn shut her locker and walked down the hall towards her last class of the day. It was the only class that she shared with Puck, and from what she notices about him, he's pretty smart, yet he doesn't put much effort into getting a good grade from Mr. Schuester. If she really thinks about it, it almost seems like Puck was failing Schuester's class on purpose. She actually heard Puck speak fluent Spanish to that wheelchair kid with glasses. Archie or whatever his name is. And then, when Puck gets up to read in front of the class, he messes up the words royally, and when he's dubbed a D-student, he actually smiles and seems satisfied about it.

Quinn sat down in her usual seat and waited for the whole class to file in one by one. _He didn't show up._

By the time the class ended, Quinn was beyond annoyed. She had prepared a whole speech (about the fact that they don't know each other, and that she's not going to just do whatever the hell he says because she doesn't even understand what the hell his problem is, and he doesn't even have a right to demand that she do what he says) to give Puck when he comes into class, but he didn't even show up. It's possible that he had decided to ditch, but then she hasn't seen him at all today, so she's not sure if he's even in school.

The day ended, and Quinn hurried outside to meet Brittany and Santana for a ride home, and she finds herself thinking about him. Puck. She can't ignore the fact that she actually kind of trusts him… somehow. She's confused beyond belief about his random warnings, but she actually kind of… believes him. He's mysterious, and interesting. Puzzling, and confusing. And he's absolutely not what she expected. Quinn expected a guy who would fall all over her feet like every other guy at this school, but then he keeps giving her these super short answers and then flees. What the hell is his problem anyway? And what was last night about?

-PQ-PQ-PQ-

Quinn hopped out of Santana's car after thanking her for the ride home. Santana nodded and sped out of Dudley road before Quinn could utter another word. Quinn rolled her eyes and turned to trudge up to her house, but stopped abruptly when she looked up to see that the lights in her room were on. Quinn hurried up into her house and ran up to her room, wondering if her mother had come home early and decided to go inside her room, but she doubted it because her mom's car was not parked outside. Quinn pushed her door open, and gasped when she saw the mess that was now her room. Her bed was turned upside down, her bedside lamp was lying on the ground, her clothes were strewn all over the floor, and all her drawers, bags, books, and everything else that stood upright when she left them in the morning, now lying in a heap by her bed. Quinn cautiously walked inside, glancing around for any signs of movement. Her heart was racing as well as her mind. She didn't really keep any valuables inside her room. There seems to be nothing wrong with the rest of the house on her way up, so she's not entirely sure if she's been robbed, or this was some idiot's idea of a prank. Quinn felt a shiver run up her spine when a draft blew in through the window, which she was sure she had closed when she left for school this morning.

She crossed the room and went to close her window, but nearly had a heart attack when a hooded figure dove into her room. She backed up and tried to scream, but before she could, the hooded figure had launched towards her and pressed a hand against her mouth, effectively keeping her mouth closed. Quinn felt a weird tingling feeling when the hooded figure's hand pressed against her lips. She gasped when the hooded figure pulled back the hood, and revealed the face under it.

Quinn wasn't sure why, but she wasn't really that surprised to see Puck's eyes (which somehow changed from light brown to an almost green color) looking back into her own. He motioned for her to be quiet by pressing his index finger against his lips.

Quinn nodded, before he slowly removed his hand from her mouth.

She _should _scream and hit him over the head with something hard, and then push him out of her room, but… she finds his presence oddly soothing after nearly freaking out earlier.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" she whispered loudly.

Puck only cocked his head to the side then turned his head away to look around her room.

"Did you do this?" she asks, and he shakes his head.

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

He stays silent and moves away to look around her room with a blank expression on his face.

"He was here." He mutters.

Quinn furrowed her perfectly plucked eyebrows in confusion, "Who was here?"

Puck shakes his head again, "Jason Fray."

Quinn blinked, remembering Puck talking about a Jason last night.

"Who the hell is this Jason guy?" she asks as she follows him around the room.

He looks under her bed, and inside her closet. "Someone who shouldn't be here."

"How do you know he was here?" she asks.

Puck cocked his head to the side as he looked at her. "Because his scent is everywhere in here."

Quinn sniffs the air, and she can't smell a thing. It still smells like her room, (which smells like lavender) so she has absolutely no idea what Puck is talking about.

"He smells like garlic." Puck mutters as he continues to look around.

Quinn quirks an eyebrow at him, "Garlic?"

Puck nods. "and dirty socks."

Quinn wonders if he's kidding, but he's not even laughing.

Puck moves to stand in front of her. "Don't go anywhere tonight." He says and turns to walk back to her window.

Quinn has had enough of all the short answers and the confusing shit, so she grabs him by the back of his hoodie and pulled him back, pushing him towards her bed. "Okay, you keep giving me these mixed signals and riddles, and your confusing the hell out of me, so please save the bullshit, and tell me what the hell is going on!... who the hell is this creep Jason whatever, and why the hell did he feel the need to rearrange my room?"

Puck blinks at her and looked around once more before sighing. "Just make sure that when he makes himself known in town, that you'll stay away from him. He's dangerous, and no matter what he says, do _not_ listen to him because everything that comes out of his mouth is a lie. "

With that, he brushes past Quinn and goes to her window. Quinn turns to look at him. He looks back at her, and Quinn sees something in his eyes. An almost worried look. Something that sent little sparks up to her brain.

"I can't tell you the truth… not yet." He gives her a tiny smile before turning away, and he literally jumps out of her window like it wasn't a good 20 feet off the ground. Quinn stomach dropped, and she hurried to look outside her window, only to find absolutely nothing but green grass. He was gone. Like he had just vanished into thin air. Quinn shook her head and shut her eyes tightly. She pulled her window closed and went to sit on her bed because she finally realized that her legs were shaking.

She has a billion questions running through her head as she looked around at the contents of her room, scattered on the floor, but three questions plague her mind.

_Who the hell is Jason Fray? _

_What is up with Puck and his weirdness?_

_What the heck is going on?_

Quinn sighed as she got up off her bed, getting ready to clean up her room.

One thing is clear to Quinn. _Noah Puckerman, is not human. And if he's not human, then what in the world is he?_

_-PQ-PQ-PQ-_

Authors Note: Chapter two, complete! Thanks for reading, and stick around for chapter 3. The next Chapter will focus on Puck, Quinn, and school. And then, I'll bring in Jason at the end of the chapter. Hopefully I can finish up chapter 3 by the week after Christmas. Any ways, Merry Christmas everyone! Oh and thanks again for reading, and Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **The New Guy**

Pairing: Puck/Quinn

Disclaimer: The characters and names and everything that has anything remotely to do with the Glee T.V series, do NOT belong to me.

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a few weeks since I posted a new chapter, but here is chapter 3. It's not exactly what I had in mind, and about more than half of it will be really confusing, but please just go with it for now because I plan on shedding all the light on it in the later chapters. Anyways, I hope you like it, and please review!

* * *

_Chapter 3:_

* * *

She doesn't know what to think of the things going on in Lima, but she doesn't exactly have a good choice. There was something out there that was changing the way Lima used to feel. Yes, it was extremely boring and absolutely dull, and just… blah… but, it was safe. _Was _being the keyword.

Now there are weird and scary noises at night, news spreading around town about some sort of wild animal on the loose, and carcasses of animals, (that aren't even found in Lima) lying around in random places like in the seven-eleven, Wal-Mart, in the park, on the streets and sidewalks, and even in the McKinley High School parking lot… It gave her something to write about in the school paper, and so she did, since she can't seem to get anything from Puck to write. He seems like a normal person at school, but there times when Quinn just… feels it. That little shiver that runs up her spine when she catches him looking at her in the hallway or in Schuester's class, or when he brushes past her. She can't quite explain what it is about him that she sees. Something that no one else sees. She's determined to find out what it is, but she needs to plan a really good time to figure it out.

PQ

* * *

Quinn ran onto the field for Cheer practice. She's two minutes late because some idiot had spilled their drink on her new shoes, and she had to go to bathroom to wash it off. They were told yesterday that they would only be doing laps today because according to Coach Sylvester's words, they're cheering was giving her a headache, and she needs a break from their horrible choreographies (the choreography which Quinn, Santana, and Brittany had worked hard on over the summer to perfect.) She just knows that Coach Sylvester would give her hell for being late.

As soon as she made it onto the field, (which they would be sharing with the football team) Coach Sylvester immediately screamed at her through her megaphone to run 5 extra laps for being late.

Quinn sighed as she followed the rest of the Cheerios onto the tracks.

It was going to be a long practice.

The blonde was about to start on her first lap when a football came speeding towards her. She immediately ducked down (thank God for her flexibility) and managed to avoid getting hit in the face with it. She straightened back up, looking over to where Finn was standing on the other side of the field, flinching as she glared at him for throwing the ball at her. She rolled her eyes at him and turned to continue onto the tracks, when she sees Puck jogging onto the field towards her, in a new McKinley High football jersey. He was sporting the number 20 on his jersey, and he had his football helmet tucked under his arm as he stopped where the ball landed and picked it up.

Quinn looked him up and down, and quite frankly, he looked… really good in his football gear. Almost too good.

"Trying out for the team?" she asks and he nods once.

"Yeah."

"What position?" she asks.

He looks over to the other side where the entire football team and Coach Beiste stood looking at them.

He flipped the ball over in his hands before lifting his left arm, cocking it back and throwing the football across the field. Everyone on the football team gaped as the ball went whizzing right past Karofsky's big head and hit Azimio in the stomach, sending the guy flying back onto the ground.

"Quarterback." Puck answers with a little grin as Coach Beiste chastises Azimio, who was letting out a long string of swear words.

"Finn's the quarterback and captain of the football team." She says because she's not sure what else to say. He looks at her, and she finally notices for the first time that his eyes were a dark brown color.

Puck shrugs and puts his helmet on. "I guess I better make sure to get on your boyfriend's good side then." He gives her one last grin before jogging towards the football team.

She wonders why she never noticed that his eyes are dark brown when she first saw him. She didn't really think much about his eye color before, so she shrugs it off and jogged onto the tracks to start on her laps.

PQ

* * *

Quinn tried her best not to look over to where the football team is doing suicides, but it was nearly impossible. She feels like her eyes are magnetized to a certain boy who was running like he was born doing it, and whose grin made her stomach flutter.

She knows it's wrong and terrible for her to be checking out a guy who isn't her boyfriend, but she couldn't help it. Every time her eyes wander to the football team, it's _him_ she's looking for, and not her nearly 7ft. tall boyfriend, Finn.

Quinn groaned as Sylvester yelled at them to run another extra lap because they were as slow as her ancient crippled grandmother. By the time she was done with her 26 laps, her legs were wobbly, and she was sweating like a racehorse. Her legs and thigh muscles feeling like jelly.

The Cheerio's retreated back to the locker rooms to shower and change, but not before they stopped to watch a fight breaking out on the field, amongst the football team. Well, it was actually Finn, Azimio, and Karofsky against Puck. Mike and Coach Beiste tried to break them apart, but the fists were flying through the air and connecting with faces. They couldn't tell whose fist was hitting whose face, but they could however see Finn's head sticking over the others because he's the tallest guy on the field. A moment later, Finn's head couldn't be seen over the others and Puck (who had a bruise on the side of his face) is being pulled out of the group by Coach Beiste who had her fist clenched on his collar as she dragged him off the field.

Quinn stared after him, but was interrupted by Brittany who nudged her and pointed onto the field to where Finn was angrily wiping the blood dribbling from his nose. Karofsky had a black eye, and Azimio's jaw was bruised. Even Mike, who had only tried to stop the fight, had a little bruise under his eye.

Quinn sighed as she shook her head. Finn spotted her and gave her a wave as he headed for their locker rooms.

Football practice was cut short as the boys were told to hit the showers. Quinn found herself walking away from the direction of the girl's locker rooms and towards the direction that Puck and Coach Beiste were headed. When she got there, she was surprised with what she saw, and immediately stepped back into the shadows, trying to go unnoticed from the three.

Coach Beiste was leaning against a wall, while Puck sat on a bench with his head down as Rachel Berry stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Noah, you know you can't be too obvious!" the tiny brunette scolded.

Puck nodded silently and leaned back onto the wall. "I know."

"You know?... If you know, then why the hell are you joining the fucking football team?" the brunette asks incredulously.

"Because I want to!" Puck snapped.

"Noah, you know you can't do that… they get one glimpse of your capabilities, and they'll know."

"I know, but… this is something I never got to do Rach. It's something I've always _wanted _to do, but couldn't because…" Puck trailed off and shut his eyes tightly, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. "You of all people should know that we don't choose to be or not to be _this_!" he gestures to the both of them.

Rachel's face softens as she sits down next to Puck, and puts a hand on his arm. "I know…" she murmurs softly, "but you have to understand that I'm only trying to look out for you... I could never forgive myself if anything happens to you."

Rachel moves a hand up to the bruise on the side of his face, but Puck pulled away. "Leave it…" he says looking away. "they'll get suspicious if they see me without it."

Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes, but nodded anyway.

"You can't get into fights Noah… you know you can't always control your—,"

"I know." Puck cuts her off sharply. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm gonna head home." He rubs his face with his hands and gets up.

"Noah," Rachel says and Puck stops to look over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Not here… change in the bathroom." The brunette gets up off the bench and places a hand on Puck's shoulder, before she walks over to where Coach Beiste was still leaning against the wall, silently watching the two. Puck nods over to them and walks towards the guys bathroom.

Quinn doesn't wait around for Rachel and Beiste to catch her hiding by the wall, or for Puck to come back out of the bathroom. She's seen and heard some confusing things, and she wants to go home and process them a bit, because now her suspicions have just been confirmed. Puck is not human, and it seems like Rachel and maybe even Coach Beiste are something else too. Quinn silently tip toes away and made a run for the showers… she doesn't like where any of this is going, and she has absolutely no idea why she's not freaking about this new discovery, but she just… isn't. A bit uncomfortable, but in a way, she had always known there was something off about Puck, and now that she thinks about it, there was always something about Rachel that rubbed her the wrong way… As for Coach Beiste, well… it's not appropriate and it's just plain gross to be thinking of a staff member, not to mention a staff member of the same sex. She doesn't really know what to make of anything that she has seen and heard in the past few minutes.

Now why was Puck fighting with Finn and the others?

PQ

* * *

Turns out, Puck was a better quarterback than Finn, because the moment he got another try-out for the team, the majority of the team, save for Finn, Karofsky, and Azimio voted him new quarterback and captain of the team. That had gotten a rise out of Finn who thought he was untouchable on the field. There was a reason he was the one throwing the ball, and not the one catching it, or running around to try to stop the other team from getting the ball. He was big and clumsy, and he was tall. The only position he really was good for, was quarterback, but now Puck was even better than Finn. He could throw the football better, as well as run faster than anyone on the team, _and_ on top of it all, he was easily the only quarterback who could throw the ball and tackle someone at the same time. So far, the football team was looking pretty good this year. Finn and Puck were forced to play together and sub each other, but Finn remained the captain. Rumor has it, Puck had declined the offer of becoming team captain, which is absolutely ridiculous. What kind of human does that?... oh wait. He's not even human. No one thinks that he isn't human except for Quinn who knows next to nothing about him.

She feels like she's in one of those Twilight Saga movies, where Bella finds out that Edward is a…

Quinn's eyes widened as she hopped up off her bed and towards her laptop.

She pulled up a Google search engine, and googled Vampires, Fairies, Werewolves, Lycanthropy, mutants, and other mythical creatures that she could think of. The closest she could find to Puck's behavior and physical qualities were the werewolves and the vampires. He could be a mutant- something, too.

She doesn't know what to think about those. Vampires and Werewolves. It's impossible, but… Well, with everything that's been happening around Lima, there's seemingly nothing impossible anymore. She does however, wonder why he wouldn't tell her the truth if he is a Vampire or Werewolf. He doesn't speak much to anyone, and he only smiles at her when everyone's not paying attention. Like in the middle of Schuester's Spanish class when everyone has fallen asleep, or on the field when he's wearing his helmet, or in the hallways where no one pays attention to anything.

Over the week, she has seen him speak a maximum of 4 sentences to anyone, except for Rachel, Coach Beiste, Principal Figgins, and the guidance counselor, Emma Pillsbury… and herself. But that was the week before.

The most anyone can get out of him are extremely short answers, or one syllable answers. Either that or a nod. It was frustrating to say the least, and Quinn wants to pull out her hair. She was expected by the News group to turn up with a new article, but she doesn't know what to do about it. She doesn't know if she should be exploiting Puck, or not. It could all be a figment of her imagination, or maybe he's just extremely weird from all the fried brain cells of too much sun tanning. She doesn't even have proof of any of her "discoveries", and everyone will probably think she's crazy or something. She probably is. Maybe she fell and hit her head somewhere and doesn't remember it, and now she's going insane. Or maybe she was abducted by aliens and brainwashed or something of the sort. It's a possibility. It could happen.

Quinn plopped down onto her usual desk in Mr. Schuester's class and pulled out her notes. Puck was already seated in his usual seat, a single desk between them. He doesn't glance over, and Quinn has the suspicion that it's because everyone else is aware of him at the moment. All the girls were ogling him like always, and all the guys were glaring into his Mohawk. He glances up and all the girls immediately blushed and turned away… Quinn has a light bulb moment: Vampires have an aura that no member of the opposite sex can resist. Must be why she can't stop thinking about him.

PQ-

* * *

Quinn stared down at her notes, until she feels a tap on her arm. She glances up to see Puck with a stack of papers in his hand, and he's holding one out to her. She takes it, and realizes that she had zoned out a few minutes ago, and didn't hear Mr. Schuester ask Puck to pass out the Quizzes. Puck continues to the back to pass out the papers and Quinn sighs, shaking her head.

_Wake up, Qui-_

Her line of thought is lost somewhere in Amsterdam, as she stares down at the sentence written in his handwriting.

_Meet me. 8pm. Your backyard._

She glanced back at him, and he's merrily passing the quizzes away to the other people in class. This should be interesting.

-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-

* * *

Quinn sat by herself by the pool in her backyard, waiting anxiously for Puck. It strikes her as odd that she wasn't freaking out about meeting a guy she knows nothing about, in her own backyard. A guy who she barely knows, and who she theoretically believes is not human. She wasn't even freaked out about the thought of him being something not human. Or that she actually believes that there's anyone out there who's not human, or in any way not alive. She still held the belief that he's some sort of vampire or werewolf. It's completely insane when she really thinks about it, but… well, he hasn't given her a reason to think that he is human. He's distant, he doesn't like the spotlight, he's fast, and disappears at random times, and he's warning her about this Jason guy who hasn't even moved into town yet. There's the mysterious carcasses turning up all over Lima, and then there's the part where she saw him and Rachel talk about showing his capabilities to someone. She doesn't really understand any of it, but she figures that it's the reason why she isn't freaked out about it. She'll probably runaway screaming when she does indeed understand it someday.

She sighed and leaned back in the pool chair, running her hand in her long blonde curls. She nearly laughs when she notices that she's dressed up. She had gone home right after school and took a shower, threw on a light blue dress, and a white cardigan to go over it. It was a bit plain, but this was what she wears when she goes out. And she's not even going out. Well, she was… only it was just literally the word out as in outside in her own backyard. She had been waiting out here ever since. "I think I'm going crazy." She mutters to herself.

"I think you're right." His voice startles her, and she nearly jumps out of her skin… she did however, jump out of her chair and turned around to see Puck standing in jeans and a black shirt, his hands stuck inside his pocket, and a little smirk evident on his lips.

"You nearly scared the shit out of me." She breathes in relief.

"Sorry." He mutters and takes a step towards her.

Whereas before she had never thought of him as threatening or terrifying, now that he was standing about two feet away from her, she was wondering why she didn't thinks so before.

His eyes looked different. She swears they were light brown before, but now that she's staring into them, they're actually hazel. He had that little bruise over under his eye from the fight the other day, but it was growing faint.

"So, you wanted to talk?" she asks curiously. She knows that now would be the perfect time to find out a few things about him, and maybe get some answers, as well as confirmations on her incredibly unbelievable theories.

Puck nods and gestures for her to sit back down, which she does. He doesn't take the seat next to hers, but paces back and forth in front of her.

After a few minutes of just watching him pace back and forth and muttering to himself, Quinn decides to just jump straight to the point. "What are you?" she blurts out, and quickly covers her mouth.

Puck stops abruptly in his step and his shoulders tense up. His head snaps towards her and Quinn almost wanted to flinch at the look on his face. The look was only there for a split second before it slid off his face and he gave her a little humorous laugh. "What do you mean?" he asks as he looks towards the pool.

Quinn ignores the shaking suspicion and goes in for the kill. "You're not human." She tries to gauge his reaction, but he's turning away. He stays like that, and Quinn has to remind herself to focus on getting answers and not on the way the muscles on back seem to flex with every movement he makes.

"What are you talking about?" his question is slow. Quinn isn't sure whether he's genuinely confused, or if he thinks she's nuts, or if he's trying to hide something.

"There are a lot of things that you do that makes me wonder about you."

Puck finally turns around and looks intensely at her. His eyes piercing through her skin as he scrutinizes her carefully. "Like?" he asks as he cocks his head to the side.

Quinn thinks for a moment before deciding to just go all out. "Your weird random warnings about that Jason guy." She pauses just a bit to see his reaction.

He _doesn't_ have a reaction.

"That night you were in my room…" she continues, "you jumped out of my window like it was four inches off the ground, and when I went to look, you weren't down there—And then there are the dead carcasses all around town. I can't connect it to you, and I'm not saying it's you, but the animal killings only started when you moved into Lima…" Quinn pauses and looks straight into his eyes, trying to see some sort of emotion in them, but they are still as blank and expressionless as ever. "There are other things too."

Puck stares unblinkingly at her, and just stands there. Quinn waited for him to say something, and they spend the next two minutes, just staring at each other in silence.

He turns away again, and breaks the silence when he exhales heavily through his nose. "He's arriving tomorrow."

Quinn is confused at that. "Who?" she asks.

He turns back and looks straight into her eyes, before taking a step towards her. He just stands there, staring at her. "Jason Fray. He arrives tomorrow." He pauses and looks down at his wristwatch, before stepping away. "Just remember what I told you… stay. Away. From him."

"Wait!" Quinn says as she hops up out of her chair. "At least tell me why." She says forcefully.

He huffs and reaches into his pocket, before pulling out what looks like a wristwatch that matches his own. He closes the distance between them, and grabs her hand, sending jolts of electricity through Quinn's arm. He places the watch in her hand and looks at her with a serious look in his eyes. "I'm not allowed to give this to you, but I think you can be an exception."

"Why are you giving me your watch?" Quinn asks in confusion and utterly horrified at the thought that he might expect her to wear something that would clash terribly with her Cheerio uniform.

He shakes his head. "You don't have to wear it… just make sure that you have it with you at _all_ times, and that you can easily have access to it. Use it only in emergencies. And don't lose it."

Quinn opens her mouth to protest and to ask him some questions, but he cuts her off.

"Don't ask questions. When you're in an emergency, press this green button." He shows her the little green button at the side, and she looks back up at him, even more confused than ever.

"What kinds of emergencies?" she asks.

"You'll know when you're in one. As for now, I have something important that I have to do, and you should get some rest." She tries to protest, but he cuts her off again. "Now before you ask another question, I just want to let you know that it won't do any good to ask anything right now. I'll tell you everything and anything that you want to know about me when the time is right, so just wait for that moment to arrive."

Quinn doesn't have time to fully process everything he just said, before he turned on his heels and walked away. Quinn watched as he climbed over the wall surrounding her backyard, and disappeared.

She sighed in annoyance as she glanced back down at the watch in her hands. Shaking her head, she walks back to her chair and flops down onto it. She thought she was going to get some answers tonight, but just like always, he runs away, leaving her even more confused than ever.

Again, she wonders… _What the hell is his problem?_

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry for this really stupid cliff hanger… I'm going to be super busy for the remainder of this month, so I had to cut this chapter short so I could post it up already. I will write the rest in about two-three weeks, so please bear with me. I promise to update again sometime soon.

I know that this chapter is extremely boring, but I don't want to rush the story. It also seems like a total drag, but I promise to move it along in the next chapter. I'll bring in the new character in the next chapter, so that would be entirely new to my writing. I'll try to make it more interesting in the next chapter, and I've also done a lot of research on this whole mythical thing I'm planning on using, so it should be interesting. But for now, thank you all for reading and reviewing. I really do appreciate it! Also, if you have any suggestions, please let me know, and I'll definitely consider it.

-Sux2budude


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The New Guy

Pairing: Puck/Quinn

* * *

Author's Note:

Hello Everyone! First off, I just want to thank each and everyone who has read this story. I really hope you guys liked it so far. Special Thanks to all who have reviewed. I really appreciate it. And I love you all for doing so. Second, I apologize for the wait. I was busy, but I'm not anymore, so I'll be working on my stories nonstop until I'm busy again... This chapter is mainly to introduce the OC. Also, this chapter is going to be super confusing, but I'll explain the rest in the next chapter. Anyways, I really hope you like this chapter, so please review if you have time.

* * *

_Chapter Four_

* * *

Quinn has absolutely no idea why Puck was warning her about Jason. There seems to be absolutely nothing wrong about the guy. He's polite, kind, and really… normal. He's blonde, well built, rich, tall, and good looking. Everything about him seems normal, and nothing makes him look dangerous. When Puck had left her backyard that other night, she actually began to wonder about the Jason guy. She pictured a huge, ugly guy with glowing red eyes, Osama's beard, and missing teeth. She thought he'd at least look obviously dangerous and scary, but…Nothing. The guy looked absolutely harmless. He smiles a lot, and laughs just as much as Brittany (who spends her time laughing at random things), but not a single thing he does makes him look menacing or threatening in any way. He even loves the spotlight, which makes him even _more_ normal and harmless. Quinn shrugs it off because now she can assign work for the board of the school paper.

PQ-

* * *

Jason Fray. Blonde. Tall. Cute. The talk of the school. The reason girls dress up. The reason boys are doing everything they can to keep their girlfriends. And the newest kid in school.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she laid the school paper in her hands onto the table. Again, Megan her co-editor had gone ahead and published an article without Quinn's consent. Not that there was anything wrong with writing about the new guy, but the whole article was practically about Jason Fray's physical qualities, and nothing more. This was going to make her look bad because she is the head editor. Apparently, the idiot in charge of the printing machines, has a huge crush on Megan, and therefore, allowed the girl to publish her article without the permission of the board of the school paper.

Huffing in annoyance, the blonde gathered up her stuff, and left the cafeteria.

Quinn walked down the halls of McKinley High, not really paying attention to anyone as she lets her mind wander a bit. She's about to turn at a corner, when she collides with someone. Her books fall out of her hands, and her papers scatter on the floor. She's about to stoop down to pick them up, when the person she collided with, bends down before her and picks them up for her. He straightens back up with her stuff, and Quinn finds herself looking up at none other than Jason Fray. He's smiling at her and his blue eyes are bright when he smiles. "Sorry." He says, and Quinn nods as she takes back her stuff from him.

"It's okay, I wasn't really paying attention either."

His hand touches hers, and Quinn nearly jumps away when it does because she literally felt like something crawled up her spine at that moment. She doesn't jump though, but she takes a step away from him and tries not to squirm from the weird shivers still going up and down her back. And they weren't the good kind of shivers.

"I'm Jason. Jason Fray." He has a British accent, and his teeth are awfully straight and bright white. He holds out his hand, and smiles again. "It's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Umm, Quinn." She says hesitantly, but didn't bother to shake his hand. The little brush of their fingers earlier had creeped her out, and she doesn't like the idea of being creeped out.

His smile widens and he nods as he sticks his unshaken hand into his pocket. "And where are you headed, Quinn?"

"Class." She answers and shrugged her backpack higher up on her shoulders.

He smiles and turns so that he's facing the same direction as her. "I'll walk you." he says politely.

"Umm—That's not necessary. I can walk fine on my own."

He shakes his head. "It's the gentlemanly thing to do."

Quinn resists the urge to roll her eyes, and starts towards her next class, which is Spanish with Mr. Schuester… And Puck.

"You really don't have to walk me to class." Quinn says to the new guy as he walks alongside her.

"I know." He says and pushes his hands into his pockets. "Just pretend I'm not here."

She lies so he would leave, hoping that it works because something about him made her want to make a run for the school doors. "My boyfriend won't like it if he sees you walking with me to class."

He shrugs. "That's _his_ problem."

Quinn actually rolls her eyes this time. "I don't really want any problems in my relationship."

He shrugs again. "Your boyfriend isn't around to walk a pretty girl like you to class, so I'll just fill in for him."

"Can you take a hint?" she asks incredulously.

He stops and for the first time, Quinn actually sees him smirk, and it looks… creepy.

"Your class." He says gesturing to the door. Quinn looks at the door, just in time to see Puck looking away and walking inside the classroom. She doesn't say anything more to Jason as she walks to the door, and ducking inside without another backward glance.

PQPQPQ-

* * *

Quinn tries to catch Pucks eye, but he doesn't even look her way, and she wonders if he's mad that she was walking _and_ talking with Jason.

Two things that associate hugely with what he had specifically warned her _not_ to do.

Whatever. It's not like she didn't try to get rid of the guy. Though she's not sure why she should be avoiding him since Puck won't even tell her why.

It annoys her a lot. Not knowing things about Puck when he seems to know a lot about her, including where she lives.

After class, he rushed out of the classroom before the bell even stopped ringing.

Quinn sighed and picked up her books and stuff, before leaving the classroom. She's exceptionally glad that there were no Cheerio practices today because she's just absolutely exhausted.

-PQ

* * *

Quinn entered her bedroom, kicked her door close, and immediately dropped her books and bag onto her desk, before stripping out of her Cheerio uniform. She felt _so _tired, and her uniform just felt too damn hot and stifling for her. She flung her uniform to the other side of her room before flopping down onto her bed in only her matching red bra and panties, and kicked off her shoes. Her eyes close for a mere second, and she's just ready to doze off for a few hours or so.

"I told you to stay away from him."

Quinn's eyes snap open, and she literally jumps up out of her bed, stumbling over the edge and landing ungracefully on her butt with a thud. "OH MY GOD!" she shrieks and immediately pulled the covers off her bed to cover herself up.

Puck was standing in front of her bed with his arms folded across his chest, and a scowl planted firmly on his face.

"I told you stay away from him." he repeats, and he continues to stare at her while she pulled the covers around her shoulders. He doesn't seem at all bothered by the fact that she was more than half-naked beneath the covers.

Quinn got up off the ground, her heart still beating wildly in her chest from the near heart attack she almost had, and glared at him. "What are you doing in my room?" she pauses and looks at her door. "How did you even get into my house?" she asks with narrowed eyes.

He ignores her question, and repeats what he said earlier. "I told you to stay away from him."

Quinn rolls her eyes, and gestures for him to turn around so she could put on some clothe.

He turns away and walks to her desk, and she quickly scrambles over to her closet to find something to wear. She threw on a pair of sweatpants and an old gray t-shirt before turning back to Puck.

He turns to her and he does not look happy. His eyes roam over her body, and Quinn suddenly feels self-conscious. She fidgets under his gaze and she watches as his eyes linger over her face before he turns away again.

"He's not going to stop now. You've let him talk to you once, and he won't stop until he gets whatever the hell it is that he wants."

Quinn folded her arms across her chest. "Maybe if you'd tell me why I should stay away from him, then I'd actually do as you say."

He turns back to her and he's squinting. He has a concerned look on his face. "Did he touch you?" he suddenly asks.

Quinn blinks at him. "What?"

"Did he touch you at all today?" Puck asks and his eyes narrow as they roam over her body again.

Quinn thinks for a moment and she remembers that weird shiver she had when Jason's hand had touched hers. "Only for a second."

Puck's jaw twitches as he crosses the room to her side. He takes her hand in his, sending that familiar spark up Quinn's entire body. "Look, if you would just tell me what the hell is going on, maybe I could follow through with your plan a whole lot easier." She was hoping he would see her logical reasoning, and tell her something. Anything! But he doesn't. He just stares at her hand silently.

His fingers are still running over the back of her hand, but now his eyes were looking straight into hers. She feels a surge of excitement when his eyes flicker down to her lips. Her eyes mirror his own, and he licks his lips. The room feels a whole lot warmer than it did earlier, and Quinn isn't sure she imagined him leaning towards her. Their faces are so close together, that she could practically taste his scent on her tongue. Her eyes begin to close, and she waits patiently for his lips to brush against hers, but suddenly, she feels his hand rip away from hers. Quinn blinked her eyes open, to find him standing on the other side of her room. He clears his throat and stares at her for a brief moment before looking away. "Your mother is coming up to your room." He says, and Quinn's not sure what he's talking about. Her mom is still supposed to be at the country club like always.

He gives her a slight smile that looked like a cross between a scowl and a grin. "Remember. No matter what happens, or what he does, Stay. Away from him and don't talk to him. He won't stop trying to talk to you, and get closer to you. Your job is to _not_ let him." With that, he turns on his heels and jumped out her window. She's seen him jump out her window once before, but it still made her stomach drop. She hurried to the window, and looked down. Sure enough, he's nowhere in sight. And not a second later, Quinn heard someone knock on her door. "Quinnie, are you in there?"

He was right. Her mom is already home.

"Yeah." She hurried to the door and pulled it open. Her mother took a moment to look around, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone."

Quinn glanced over at her window. "Oh, yeah I was on the phone with… Finn." She lies quickly.

Judy Fabray nodded. "Well, I just came up to let you know that there's a new family in town that have decided to join the Catholic church group, and they would be throwing a party tonight for all the members of the Church."

Quinn knew exactly where this was going. "I have homework." She says, hoping that her mom won't try to force her to go.

"Quinn, you know I never meddle with your school life or anything really, but this family just donated a huge amount of money to the country club, and it is our duty to make them feel at home here in Lima."

Quinn opened her mouth to protest, but her mom cut her off. "No excuses. You'll put on something nice to wear, and be ready to leave at 8 o'clock.

-PQ

* * *

It's times like these, when Quinn wishes her sister were here. She had just spent the last half hour by her parents' side, smiling politely while they ramble to the other people about her accomplishments. Her sister used to be the star of their family, and Quinn never minded it one bit because then she could do whatever the hell she wanted. But now that her sister was in college and living her own life without their parents constant hovering, she has to be the one to take her place. By the time she was finally allowed to leave her parents side, her cheeks were aching from all the smiling.

Quinn sat down by the front porch in front of the house and relaxed. She was hoping her parents weren't planning on staying too long because she just wants to go home and get some much needed sleep. She doesn't pay much attention to anyone outside until someone plopped down by her side. She's thoroughly surprised when she turns her head to find Jason Fray of all people, sitting there in a black suit, and that ever-present smile on his face.

"Hello there." He says with a smile.

Quinn's thoughts roll back to what Puck had told her to do. She fidgets uncomfortably and tried to scoot away from him, but he only leans into her.

"So your Catholic." He says, and Quinn ignores him and turned away to pretends to look for something in her clutch.

"I'm glad my parents decided to join the Catholic group and throw this party tonight." This catches Quinn's attention and she looks at him suspiciously.

"Your parents threw this party?" she asks. Jason nods and gives her another one of his weird smiles.

He scoots over next to her and Quinn could feel the hairs at the back of her neck stand up when he breathed down her neck.

She does what any creeped out person would do, and gets up off the porch. "I'm going to head inside. My parents are probably looking for me."

She turned away and was about to walk to the door, but suddenly Jason's hand shoots up from his side and wraps around her wrist. She gasps when his hand touches her, because she feels that exact same chill crawling up her spine like when he had touched her hand at school. She tries to yank her hand away, but he's freakishly strong, and his grip was starting to hurt her wrist. "Let go of me." She growls angrily.

She looks into his eyes, and she's actually scared when she sees the color of them. They were blue before, but now they seem to be almost gray. Like a dark raincloud.

Quinn thanks all that's holy when her cell phone rings, because Jason's grip loosens, and she was able to forcefully yank her hand away from him, and walk hurriedly away towards the door. She doesn't realize she's shaking until she notices the way her fingers tremble as she grips her phone in her hand. Her eyes are drawn to the red lines forming around her wrist, where Jason's fingers were.

She looks at the caller I.D, but it's an unknown number. She answers it anyway, hoping she could distract herself as she walks inside the house looking for her parents.

"Jesus Christ, I tell you to stay away from him and you decide to go to his house?" Puck's voice surprises her, but it also calms her nerves down.

"I—," she begins, but remembers that she had never given Puck her phone number. "How did you get my number?" she asks as she begins to weave her way through the crowded hallway inside the house.

"It doesn't matter. You need to get out of there, _now_." He growls, and Quinn could tell by his tone that he's angry, and maybe even worried.

"I didn't really have a choice but to come." She tries to explain, but he cuts her off.

"Go to the back door, and turn right."

"What?" she asks in confusion.

"Now is not the time to ask questions. Just please do as I say." Quinn could tell he was trying to calm himself down because he was almost whispering.

She hurried to the back door, swinging it open, and taking a swift right turn, before stopping dead in her tracks.

"It's a wall." She says into her phone as she stares up at the white 10ft. tall brick wall in front of her face.

"Now climb over the wall."

"Climb what now?" she asks incredulously.

"Climb over the wall."

"Puck, I'm in a dress and I'm wearing four inch heels. I can't climb a ten foot wall."

She hears him growl on the phone before the line goes silent.

_Did he just hang up on me?_

She jumps about two feet into the air when something huge landed right next to her. She's about to let out a scream, but a hand clamps over her mouth, preventing her from doing so. Pucks face comes into her line of sight, and she relaxed a bit and stopped squirming, before he removes his hand. "Get on." He says as he turns his back to her. She stares at the back of his head. "Are you waiting for a written invitation?" He asks over his shoulder.

"Onto your back?" she asks.

"No, onto my face." He says sarcastically.

When she doesn't move, he exhales heavily before grabbing her arms, pulling them around his shoulders, and then grabbed the back of her knees and pulling her legs around his waist. "Hold on tight." Quinn doesn't have time to react before he jumps onto the wall and scales it like he's done it thousands of times before. She initially hangs on tighter, her legs wrapping around his waist, and her feet linking together in front of him, while her arms clutch him tightly. He leaps over the other side of the wall, and Quinn squeezed her eyes shut as the ground rushes up to meet them. She's immensely relieved when they don't smack into the ground, but instead, they land gracefully like the ground was made of pure cotton. He doesn't stop to put her down, but he breezes past the wall, and across the street before he's opening a car door and pushing her inside. He hops in behind her, pulls the seatbelt around her, and hightailed the car out of there.

She's dying to say something, but she's sort of scared of his reaction. His eyebrows were knit together in obvious anger, his jaw was twitching, and he was gripping the steering wheel so tightly, Quinn wouldn't be surprised if it bent.

"He touched you again." He says a minute later.

Quinn relaxed a bit because he doesn't sound as angry and annoyed as he did on the phone.

"Just my wrist." Quinn says and looked down at her wrist. The imprint of Jason's fingers are now _really _visible on her wrist.

"He read you."

She looks up at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Puck sighed heavily and leaned back. "I'll explain when we stop."

"Where are we going?" she asks curiously.

"You'll see." He makes a swift right turn, and speeds down a neighborhood.

The place looks oddly familiar, but she can't quite pinpoint the exact reason why it looked familiar. Her jaw drops as they pull up in front of a two story house, with a single mail box on the front lawn, and the name Berry written across it in big bold red letters.

Quinn turned her head and stared at Puck as he unlatched his seatbelt, hopped out of the car and went around to her side. He pulled her door open, and looked at her briefly. "Come with me."

Quinn quietly unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of the car, following closely behind Puck as they made their way up to Rachel Berry's house. "What are we doing here?" she asks in confusion. She knows that Puck and Rachel are somehow connected, but she didn't want to be connected with the annoying brunette too.

Puck doesn't answer. Instead, he just rings the doorbell and waits. A few moments later, the door swung open, revealing Rachel Berry in a white nightgown, and an annoyed expression on her face. Her expression changes in a matter of milliseconds, from annoyed, to surprised, to confused, and then to… anger, maybe?

"What the hell?" the brunette asks in disbelief. Puck doesn't say anything as he grabs Quinn's arm and gently pulled her after him, brushing past the brunette, and into the house. Rachel immediately shut the door behind her and locked it securely before she turned on Puck. "Noah, you've got a lot of explaining to do!" Rachel bellows angrily as she glared daggers at the two.

"I didn't have a choice." Puck says as they head towards what looked like the living room, but with lots of little potted plants.

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice? Are you fucking insane? Why the hell did you bring her here?"

Puck looked at the highly confused Quinn and gestured for her to sit on the leather couch. Quinn didn't want to sit down because her nerves and her thoughts were just all over the place at the moment, but she really needed to calm herself down, so she silently obliged.

"He read her." Puck says turning back to the tiny brunette. This causes Rachel to stare at him for a few long moments.

"He—What?" Rachel asks in disbelief.

"Her arm." Puck turns back to Quinn and gently took her hand in his, again sending that same familiar spark up her arm. Puck shows Quinn's hand to Rachel, and Quinn nearly has a heart attack when she finally noticed how her usually perfectly tanned arm, is now deathly pale, and turning slightly bluish.

"Oh my god!" She shrieks, panicking as she stared wide-eyed at her arm. Her veins were unnaturally visible, and she could now feel some sort of cold feeling spreading through the blood vessels in her arm. "What the hell is happening to my arm?" her voice is shaking, and her nerves were working triple time now, and she suddenly feels a whole lot of emotions rush through her. Panic, confusion, anger, pain, numbness, and fear. Pure terror.

"It's possible that he hasn't known yet." Rachel finally says.

"We have to make sure. We can't risk anything." Puck says hurriedly as he stared down at Quinn's arm. Quinn's eyelids were feeling really heavy now, but she could see Puck's facial expression. He looked extremely worried. She could also hear in his voice how strained it is. Like he was trying to calm and control himself.

Rachel didn't take long to make up her mind. A minute later, she's holding Quinn's arms in her hands, and Rachel begins to chant in a language that Quinn couldn't understand.

"What the hell is going on?" Quinn asks, but Rachel only shushes her and asks her to just relax and clear her mind. Puck is pacing around in front of the sofa, his eyes firmly planted on her arm, and his eyebrows knit together worriedly. Puck and Rachel both don't answer Quinn's question.

Rachel continues to chant until she feels that familiar tug in her gut, and she feels the powers surge through her entire body, through her fingertips, and straight into Quinn's arm.

Quinn's eyes were barely open, and her entire body felt numb. "I have to go home." Quinn slurs. "My parents will be looking for me."

Puck's face appears in her line of vision and she fights hard to keep her eyes open, but it's useless. Her body refuses to cooperate with her, and her mind was shutting down.

"Don't fight it." Pucks voice sounds faraway, and it helped her relax a bit.

She's not sure if she imagined it, but she thinks she felt his lips against her forehead, right before she blacked out.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! I know this story is getting really really confusing, and kind of weird, but I promise that I'll be explaining everything later on in the other chapters. I will probably reveal what Puck, Rachel, Jason, and Beiste are in the next chapter, so keep reading if you want to find out. As for this chapter, I hope it wasn't too annoyingly confusing. It will make sense later on… This chapter was sort of a fluke. But it will eventually shape up in the next chapters. Thank you all for reading, and please review if you have time! I would really appreciate it. Also, if you have any opinions, ideas, or suggestions, or just something you'd want to happen in the story, let me know, and I'll definitely consider it. Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The New Guy

Pairing: Puck/Quinn

Author's Note: Hey guys! I just want to firstly thank all of you for reading and/or reviewing. Thank you also for following the story. I want to apologize for the confusion in the previous chapter, but hopefully this chapter will clear that up. I hope you like chapter 5 as well as the previous ones. Thanks so much again, and please review if you have time.

* * *

I realized that the story was mainly in Quinn's point of view, so I thought I'd add Puck's point of view in some parts of the chapter as well. Let me know if you'd like more of Puck's point of views in the next chapters, or if I should just write it all in Quinn's POV.

This chapter will most likely answer a few questions, but it will also bring up new ones, and I will probably get sucker-punched for not inputting the special info's, so please don't kill me. I always answer those questions, but it would be in the next chapter. I promise I won't abandon my stories. That much, I can guarantee. In the meantime, enjoy!

_**Chapter Five**_

* * *

Quinn's body was tingling. She feels nauseous at the thought of opening her eyes, but she fights the heaviness and opens them slowly. She finds herself staring up at the light pink ceiling of her own bedroom.

She thinks back to what happened yesterday, but she could only remember flashes of the previous night. She remembers going to the party with her parents, and then Jason was suddenly sitting next to her. She remembers leaving quickly, and getting a call from Puck, then she's on his back, and then in his car, then at Rachel's house, and seeing her arm look deathly pale, and feeling so tired, before blacking out on Rachel Berry's couch… Just those little flashes.

Puck must've brought her home.

Quinn sat up slowly and looked around her room for any signs indicating that he's been there, but nothing seems out of place. Sighing softly, she looked down at her arm. Whereas last night it was pale and nearly purple, now it's back to normal, looking as if nothing happened to it. She glanced at her bedside alarm clock to find that it's only 6a.m, and she has plenty of time to get ready.

She's one-hundred percent sure now, that Puck and Rachel are… something else. She just doesn't know exactly what or who they are. They might be vampires, or some form of lycanthropy, or maybe they're fairies.

Quinn shook the thoughts out of her head and slowly slipped out of her bed, headed for the shower. Puck has a lot of explaining to do, and she was going to do everything she can to get him to spill about what or who he really is, and then find out what all of it has to do with her.

-PQ-

* * *

Puck knew he was screwed. He knew it the moment she had asked him if he had a name. Yet, he still went ahead and did what he never dared to do before.

The punishment for helping or revealing themselves to a mortal, is three years in the torture chamber, followed by a death sentence by way of beheading.

Instantaneous death.

While mortals are tortured with chains, whips, and guns, his _kind_ is tortured by being hanged upside down, and skinned with a pure silver knife.

Puck rubbed his temples before he knocked softly on Rachel's door. He had barely finished knocking, when the door swung open, and he finds himself being yanked inside by the collar of his shirt. Puck was slammed against the wall, and slapped hard across the face, his head snapping to the side as the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed inside the walls of the dimly lit house. He didn't stop her. He knew that Rachel has every right to be mad at him. Hell, his old self would've slapped him if he knew that he had done something as stupid as this.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?... You can't just bring people here! Do you know how much danger you're putting us _both_ in?" Rachel growled angrily.

Puck hung his head. "I know."

"NO! I don't think you do!" Rachel yelled as she let go of his shirt and took a step back to glare daggers at him.

Puck straightened up his shirt and walked into the living room, Rachel following closely behind him.

"Noah, why are you doing this? Why are you putting yourself in danger for her?" Rachel asked as Puck plopped down onto the leather couch.

"Because nobody else is going to help her!" he snapped.

"Noah, you know very well, that we cannot be involved with a mortal! That is the one rule that we are supposed to follow, and you're very close to breaking that rule! Quinn is about halfway into finding out exactly what we are, and you know the council won't stand for it… No one on the council will help you, or speak on your behalf because of who you are, and you will face the worst kind of punishments!" Puck stared up at the little brunette, scolding him like she was his fucking mother.

"What the fuck do want me to do then?" he asks angrily as he gets up off the couch, towering over her tiny frame. "Just let her get killed? Let Jason fucking Fray take her?"

"Jason is _on _the council!" Rachel yelled back at him. "He is _allowed_ to do whatever the hell he wants, but you…" she trails off because her voice was cracking. "the council don't exactly love you, Puck! They pretty much hate your guts, and they'd jump at the chance to get you killed! And you're making it exceptionally easy for them to do so!"

"I can't just sit by and let them hurt Quinn!" he says sharply.

"It's not _your_ problem!" Rachel bellows.

"So you want me to just sit there and watch them hurt an innocent person?"

"That's not what I'm saying—,"

"Then what the fuck are you saying?" Puck cuts her off angrily.

"I just… I don't know! I just—I… I don't want to lose you, Noah! Your all I've got left!"

Puck calms down after that. He stares at her sadly. He wants to walk away from whatever this thing is that he has with Quinn, but he just… can't. It's not that he won't. He just can't walk away from Quinn and let whatever is supposed to happen to her, happen. The moment he laid eyes on her, he immediately felt that little tug at the pit of his stomach. He's heard of that feeling, thousands of times before, but he had never felt it… Not until he met her. When she touched his hand, he felt his whole body tingle, and his heart skipped several beats. He ignored it for as long as he could, which was apparently only a few hours.

"I just… I can't stay away from her, Rach." His voice softens, and his shoulders sag. "I tried… I fought it, but… every single time I try, she gets herself in trouble without even knowing it, and I feel like she could get killed at any moment… and I can't let that happen." He pauses and looks straight into Rachel's worried eyes. "I _won't _let it happen."

Rachel's eyes filled with tears as she stared up at Puck. She had feared this. The moment Puck set foot in her house here in Lima, she knew something was off with him. His usual calm demeanor had changed quickly to paranoia, and concern. It annoyed her on many levels that Puck was the one person who could pretty much block her out.

She didn't like the idea of him dating because it basically made him a man-whore since their kind were not allowed to love or even be with a mortal, so he pretty much loved and left a lot of girls.

"You're the only family I have left, Noah… I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. I won't be able to bear it if the council finds out about this, because they _will_ come for you. The punishment is terrible!"

Puck sighed as he wrapped his arms around Rachel's shoulders. The tiny brunette is like a little sister to him, and he understands her anger and fear about the situation that he's in.

Puck pulled away gently and sat back down on the couch. Rachel did the same, leaning against his shoulder.

After a few minutes, Rachel breaks the silence. "She's _like_ us."

Puck looked at her in confusion as she sat up and stared ahead. "What?"

"The council sent Jason after her, because she's _like_ us… only stronger. And faster."

Puck sat there for a moment, genuinely confused about what Rachel is going on about. "She?"

Rachel sighed and leaned forward on her elbows. "Quinn."

Puck blinked once, before breaking out in a humorless laughter. "Okay, that's funny."

The brunette stared over at Puck. "I'm not joking, Noah… you think I'd joke about something like this?"

"What do you mean she's like us?" Puck asks in disbelief.

"A late bloomer."

Puck's jaw clenched as his mind raced at a million miles per hour. He knows Rachel wouldn't joke about something like this. She hardly jokes about anything, really. So he's silent for a few minutes as his mind quickly connects the dots.

Finally, everything made sense to him.

Late bloomers are usually the most powerful in their society. He is one himself. Late bloomers are always the one's that the Council would seek out to recruit, more for the fear of them forming a rebellion against the Council, than the fact that they need them. But a few years back, some of the most powerful late bloomers started disappearing. No one knows what happened to them, and no one dares to question the Council about it. To even question it, was an automatic death sentence. Literally. You get a death sentence, no matter who you are, or what you are.

Suddenly, it clicked.

"They're hunting them down." He muttered under his breath.

Rachel's looked up at him sharply. "Noah, I know what you're thinking, but there is nothing we can do about it." She knows exactly what Puck is up to. She doesn't have to touch him to know, because she can almost hear the cogs and wheels turning in his head.

Puck shook his head. "_We_, don't have to do anything… You're staying here."

Rachel doesn't have time to react before Puck is up off the couch, and headed to the door.

"Noah, where are you going?" Rachel asks as she follows him to the door.

"I'm going after Jason."

Rachel's eyes widen, "Are you insane?... There are three of them at his house, and Jason is one of the strongest one on the council. You're not going to stand a chance against them!"

Puck doesn't look at her as he pulls the door open. "Then I guess I'll get some help." He stepped outside and closed the door behind him. He doesn't ask for her help because he knows that she _will _agree, whether she likes it or not. If it's for a good cause, Rachel will most likely help. And this? Standing up for others, is a good cause. The Council has been controlling their lives for the past few centuries, and someone has to stop them. Someone has to take a stand against them, and show them that every single specie on this planet is equal, and should be treated equal. Everyone should have a say in what they want, or don't want. Now, is the time to do that.

-PQ-

* * *

Quinn waited in the school parking lot for Puck or Rachel to arrive. She was going to confront them before school starts, but it was nearly time for it to start, and there was still no sign of them anywhere.

She huffed loudly as the sound of the school bell went off from inside the school building. She had thought about driving to Puck's house, but then realized that she has absolutely no idea where he lived. Then she thought of going straight to Rachel's house, but didn't really like the idea of spending her morning with the brunette. Quinn unlocked her car and slowly got out. She figures that they'll show up later on. She spots Finn waving at her from one side of the parking lot, and she trudged over to him.

It's weird how they don't even spend time together anymore. It's like they're not even dating.

"Hey." He greets.

She smiles back and stepped towards him, giving him an awkward hug. "Hi."

"Where have you been? We haven't hung out in a while." He says as he rubs her arm.

"Well, you have my number… why didn't you just call?"

He gives her a funny look, "I did… Like ten times in the past week."

Quinn thinks back, and doesn't remember ever seeing Finn's name pop up in her phone in the past two weeks. "I didn't get any of your calls." She answers.

Finn pulled out his phone and looked at it, before showing her his call logs. It was true. He had called her number 10 times. "I did call you… but it just said the line was busy."

"That's weird." She pulled out her phone and searched through her own call logs, to find that there was definitely something weird about it, because there was only one number in it. Puck. Quinn quickly searched through her phone, and everything is gone. Her contacts, her photo's her old text messages… everything.

"We should probably head inside." Finn says after a moment. Quinn nodded, but she had no intention of going inside.

"Yeah, I'll be right in, I just have to grab something from my car."

Finn nodded, and like the terrible boyfriend he is, (not that it mattered anymore) just nodded and walked towards the school doors.

Quinn walked back to her car, while pressing the dial button on her phone for the only contact in her phone.

He answers on the fourth ring. "Hi." He greets.

Quinn ignores the excitement she feels when she hears his voice. "Hi… I umm—I'm calling to see if you were coming to school." She mentally kicked herself for sounding so unsexy right then.

He chuckles softly, "School is for suckers."

Quinn opens her mouth to make a witty retort, but gets cut off by him adding in a low tone, "I have something important to do right now. So try not to get in trouble, go to class, and _stay away from_ _Jason_." his voice is soft, which absolutely infuriates Quinn.

_Does he really think that I deliberately get in trouble, and put my own life in danger? Even when I have absolutely no FUCKING idea what I'm in danger of?_

"No!" she nearly screams, but just manages to calm down a bit as she pressed her forehead against her car window. "You've been tip-toeing around this… _thing_, whatever the hell it is that you're hiding, but I've had enough. I have to know what the fuck is going on, and what the hell any of it has to do with _me_!"

Puck made an odd sound that sounded a lot like an inhumane growl. "I'll tell you later." he says. Quinn rolled her eyes. "Right now, you're safe and that's all that matters. So please, don't run into trouble, and whatever you do, _stay. Away. From Jason."_ He hangs up right after that.

Quinn lets out a frustrated groan as she straightened up. She wanted to find Puck and kick him in the nuts. The guy infuriates her, and excites her at the same time, and she's not really sure whether she hates him, or likes him at the moment.

Sighing softly, Quinn checked her reflection in her car window, but nearly has a heart attack and whirled around when the reflection of none other than Jason Fray catches her eye.

He's smiling at her, and it sends those creepy chills up her spine, that make her want to hurl.

"Hey." He says all too cheerfully.

Quinn was about to walk away and ignore him, but stops when a thought crosses her mind.

_Puck seems to only show up to warn her of danger, or when she IS in danger. If this is the only way to get Puck's attention and get some answers, then so be it. She can't get to Puck, so she was going to get him to come to her._

She runs the idea through her head once more before raising her eyes up to look into the icy blues of Jason's. "Hi."

Jason's already creepy smile widens, making it even _creepier_, if that's possible.

"I'm throwing a party tonight at my house, and I just wanted to personally invite you to come."

Quinn takes a moment to reconsider her plan.

_Parties are full of people, so he can't try anything stupid. Plus, Puck will most likely show up if she goes. He showed up last night._ She mused.

She fakes a smile and puts on one of her flirtatious looks. "I'll be there."

She doesn't wait around for him to say anything more because she's already freaked out enough. "I'll see you tonight then." She flipped her hair once, and made a straight line for the school doors.

If she's lucky, she might find out something about Jason. On top of that, she's willing to bet her car, her house, _and _her life, that Puck will show up tonight. She's killing two birds with one stone. Hopefully there won't be any killing tonight.

Now all she has to do is find something nice to wear, and wait for Puck to show up at the party. He'll probably be extremely angry, but she's not going to just sit here and wait for him to give her some answers. She _needs_ those answers, and she needs them _now_.

* * *

-PQ-

* * *

Author's Note: I know, I suck, and you guys hate my guts for drawing this out. This cliffhanger sucks too. I know it's taking pretty long to know exactly what Puck and the others are, but I didn't intend for this chapter to be so long, so I decided to cut it short. I probably raised more questions than answers, and for that, I sincerely apologize. I do promise to update really really soon, so long as I get some reviews. During my story writing, I kind of lost my ideas, and so I had to come up with some new ones, but that is way easier said than done. I would really appreciate any ideas or suggestions. I promise I'll consider them. As for Puck's true form, I WILL definitely be revealing that in the next chapter. I didn't want him to just confess it to Quinn, because that is just plain boring. I want him to SHOW it to her. I want Quinn to see it with her own two eyes. But anyways, I'll update soon, and you'll finally know what Puck is. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in this chapter, but it's taking way too long and I can't just squeeze it in here without taking too damn long to update. The only reason Puck's secret isn't out yet, is because I wanted to leave you guys with a little something to keep you interested in the story. It has to be good. I think you'll agree when I post the next chapter. But for now, Thank you all for reading and please review.

-Sux2budude


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The New Guy

Pairing: Puck/Quinn

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Just wanted to thank you all for reading. A big thanks to those who've reviewed. I love each and everyone of you for your beautiful reviews.

Well, this is it! You all finally get to find out what Puck is. This chapter will pick up where we left off, so it's going to be right after school. Hopefully, you'll like this chapter.. I'm seriously nervous about your reaction to it. Thank you all again, and please review if you have time. Enjoy!

OH! And I've decided to add the other glee members into the story. Let me know what you think of them!

...

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

* * *

The day went by pretty fast. Before Quinn knew it, she was standing in front of her bathroom mirror in a knee-length dark blue dress, waiting for the clock to strike 8 for when she'd head over to the "party" at Jason's house.

She admits she's really nervous and worried about her decision to even go. Puck had specifically told her to stay _away _from Jason Fray, and a minute later, she was agreeing to go to Jason's party. She had been sure earlier today that Puck would show up if anything went wrong, but now?... Now she doesn't really know. It's possible that Puck would be angry enough (at her) not to show up at all if something goes wrong, but something in her gut told her that he would. Still, she's absolutely nervous. She's currently applying some make-up on her face, and she was just about done, when her phone rang. She gently put down her eye-liner and hurried out to her nightstand where her phone laid vibrating and ringing loudly.

Quinn couldn't ignore the way her stomach fluttered when she saw Puck's name flashing across the screen of her phone.

As soon as she answered it, Puck goes straight to saying what he called to say. "Don't go anywhere tonight." He said.

Quinn's cheeriness at getting a call from him quickly turned to annoyance in a split second. "Hello to you too." She retorted wryly.

He's silent for a moment before he greets softly with a short, "Hi."

"What makes you think I'm going anywhere tonight?" she questioned.

"I don't. I just wanted to make sure you're not going anywhere." He answered.

Now Quinn _really_ wanted to go somewhere, just so she could see what he'd about it.

"And if I do go somewhere?"

Puck sighed softly. "Look, I know you're confused, and you really just want to know what's going on, but now is not a good time." he paused for a long minute, and Quinn had to look at her phone to make sure he hadn't hung up or something.

"When is a good time then?" she asked.

She counts the seconds before he answers.

Twelve seconds. "I don't know."

Quinn opened her mouth to ask him why he can't just tell her the truth, but then she hears a loud crashing sound coming from his end of the line. There was a lot of swearing from voices she didn't recognize, and some animalistic sounds. She wanted to ask what was going on, but decided against it. "Are you still there?" she asked instead.

Puck's voice is deep and a bit different when he answers, "Yeah, listen… we have to go now, okay? So stay home, and_ don't_ go anywhere."

She didn't have time to ask who "we" was, because he had already hung up.

Huffing in absolute annoyance, Quinn walked over to her dresser and grabbed her clutch. She's about to turn to the door, but she stopped and slowly pulled the top drawer of her dresser out. She stared down at the wrist watch that Puck had given her in case of emergencies. She grabbed it, and stuffed it into her clutch before heading to the door.

If Puck won't tell her the truth, then she'll just have to find it out herself.

-PQ-

* * *

...

...

* * *

Puck stared at the eight people sitting in front of him. He had gone looking for some backup, and found _these_ guys. He had, eight people, who each had different abilities, and each had some sort of problem with paying attention. Of course, most of them were high school students from different states, and he really doesn't have much of a choice but to be grateful for their help.

Coach Beiste sat on the far side of the room, going over a football playbook. Sam Evans sat in a corner, flipping a coin over and over again in his palm. Will Schuester stood leaning against the back wall of the room with his arms folded firmly against his chest. Mercedes Jones was nodding along to whatever song was blasting through her headphones. Artie Abrams sat in his wheelchair, staring at the wall. Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford were talking animatedly about the latest video games, while Emma Pillsbury sat by herself, glaring at the dirt on the side of her red heels. Kurt Hummel was on the phone, talking loudly with his father about something, and acting as if he was in the privacy of his own room, and not with eight other people.

Puck shook his head and sighed. He thought about getting the big guys, but one mention of the Council, and everyone fled, leaving only seven other people. Beiste had agreed as soon as Puck mentioned it, saying that she wants to do what's right.

"All right, listen up!" Puck called, effectively drawing everyone's attention towards him. "The Council is hunting down every late-bloomer they can find. Their fear of being overrun is setting them on the move, and they won't stop until they find each and every one of them."

Mercedes spoke first, catching him off guard with her question. "What made you want to fight now? This has been happening for years… why fight now?"

Puck knew his reason would seem a bit selfish, but it wasn't just the fact that he cared about Quinn. "Quinn Fabray… Rachel read her, and found out that Quinn is a late-bloomer. Not just any late-bloomer… She's faster and stronger than most late-bloomers."

Will Schuester quirked an eyebrow, "A changeling." He muttered.

Puck nodded, and everyone in the room looked around at each other uncomfortably.

"The Council wants her… I'm not sure if they want to recruit her, or kill her, but we can't let them get to her. Jason is already here. He'll find out exactly what Quinn is if he hasn't already. He's already suspicious about her. Now we don't know what lies ahead of us, or what will happen, and we agreed that we need to put an end to what the Council is doing, but you still have a choice. You can still leave and never have to worry about this again, or you can stay, and fight for what's right."

Puck watched the eight different faces before him carefully. Each of them looked a bit nervous, or hesitant, but none of them offered to leave.

Sam finally stopped flipping the coin over in his hand and stuck it inside the pocket of his leather jacket. "There are eight of us… There are about fifteen people on the council. Powerful, late-bloomers. How do you expect eight rookies to take down fifteen powerful late-bloomers?"

Puck stared at the others faces, gauging their reaction to Sam's point. Each of them started to shift uncomfortably. "You're right," he starts. "We're outnumbered. And they're much stronger and powerful." The others stared at him like he was nuts, and he continued, "But we're faster… and smarter. They've got the brains too, but we know they're capabilities. We know what to expect. _They_ don't."

The others didn't seem extremely convinced about anything, so Puck decided to let them sleep on it.

"We plan tomorrow morning. The sooner we go over the plans, the sooner we can begin training, and the sooner we can figure out our strengths and weaknesses. We start first thing in the morning, so I suggest you all get some rest. You're gonna need it."

With that, Puck headed towards the door.

-PQ-

* * *

...

...

Quinn noticed two things when she entered the crowded house.

One, she has never seen any of the people there in her entire life. And two, everyone is looking at her. She immediately began to regret her decision to come here. She could feel her skin crawling with unease and nervousness. She decided quickly, that this party is not an actual party, and she turned towards the doors to leave, when someone grabbed her arm. She felt that familiarly creepy chill run up her spine, and she immediately knew who it was. Sure enough, she turned to find Jason grinning widely at her.

"You made it!" he shouted over the loud music.

Quinn only nodded and turned her head towards the door, wishing she hadn't come.

"Do you wanna dance?" Jason asked into her ear.

Quinn inched away, and politely declined with a short, "I don't dance."

Jason rolled his eyes and pulled her along with him towards the little dance floor set up in his living room.

"What the hell are you doing?" she questioned in annoyance as she tried to pry herself away. Jason's grip on her arm is tight, and she's suddenly facing him.

"You can't expect me to believe that the Captain of the McKinley High Cheerleaders doesn't dance, right?"

Quinn stood awkwardly in front of him as he slowly started to sway to the music. "I—I forgot that I have to do something." She said and tried to step away from him, but his arms only circle around her waist and pulled her towards him. At that point, Quinn pushed him away from her.

"It's almost at the best part." He whined.

Quinn resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and continued to stand there awkwardly. He moved towards her again, and slowly placed his hands on her arms. Quinn shivered at the contact sending all sorts of creepy crawlers beneath her skin. She stays though. If this is the only way to maybe find out something about what the hell was going on, then she'd just have to fight the urge to hurl and flee.

They stay in that awkward position for about two minutes , when the sound of a clinking glass interrupts everyone in the room, and the music fades slowly before it stops completely.

"Welcome everyone!" a high-pitched voice calls from the top of the staircase. A tall, thin man began walking down the stairs. Quinn couldn't be sure, but it seemed like his eyes were planted firmly on her. She shifted uncomfortably away from Jason. "I am very pleased that you could all make it." It was odd to see such a tall and thin man, with a tiny woman's voice. If it wasn't so creepy, Quinn would've been rolling around on the floor laughing her butt off at the hilarity of the man's voice.

Jason whispered something that she barely caught, but sounded a lot like, "Get ready."

Quinn watched as the tall man on the staircase stopped on the fourth stair and smile widely at her. She immediately felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand on end, and shivers of all sorts of creepiness spread through her body.

"We have a guest with us today." The man called, his eyes still locked on Quinn's. All eyes are locked on her.

Jason took her arm and pulled her towards the front of the crowd. She tried to pull away, but Jason's grip was tight on her arm. She didn't have a choice but to follow.

"Now, everyone here understands the consequences of interference, right?" the man called to the crowd. There were loud murmurs of agreement.

"Good."

Quinn stared around at everyone, as she got closer to the tall man. He smiled widely at her, and put out his arm. Quinn knew something bad is going to happen, and not for the first time that night, she wished she had listened to Puck. She was suddenly shoved forward, and she's immediately grabbed by a few hands. She yelled at them to let her go, but their grips only turned tighter. Quinn watched in horror as the man raised his hand, and a huge man sized cross comes floating in mid-air towards them.

Quinn blinked rapidly and looked at the floating cross.

_What the hell?_

She sees a bunch of ropes floating alongside the cross, and she made a split second decision.

She elbowed the man behind her, and snatched her arm away from him as he doubled over in pain. She turned quickly to the clutch in her other hand, and snapped it open. The first thing that popped out was thankfully, Puck's wrist watch. She didn't hesitate for a second, as she slammed her hand down over the button on the side. The watch flashed green only once before beeping faintly, and going back to its normal state.

Quinn felt herself being yanked back and the watch and her clutch went tumbling out of her hands, then she was suddenly thrown onto the cross. The ropes seemed to be tying her up on their own. She screamed as loud as she could, until a rope wrapped over her mouth as well, and a blindfold is thrown over her eyes. Her arms are tightly tied against the cross, so she felt like one of the prisoners that were crucified next to Jesus. She could feel her fear leaking from her very body, and she was shaking. Her tears stung in her eyes, and she tried to fight them back. This might be it. She might actually be killed here. Crucified. Or tortured.

She only hoped and wished to every holy being out there, that Puck's wrist watch worked, and that he had gotten the message. Now all she had to do, was wait for him to either show up, or get crucified on this cross.

Either way, she could not believe what she had just seen. Her thoughts are all tied up, but one thought floated through the debris that is her brain.

_This can't be happening!_

_-PQ-_

* * *

_..._

Puck closed the door to their hideout behind him and took a deep breath. He's not so sure if the eight people in the warehouse could really help him accomplish anything. Firstly, he's not at all familiar with their abilities. He knows what they are, but he doesn't know what they're capable of. They looked like a bunch of lanky kids, save for Coach Beiste, and Will Schuester. Sam was okay too, but the others? Puck wasn't too excited about their abilities.

Puck was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt his wrist watch vibrate violently against his wrist. His stomach immediately dropped to his feet, and his blood ran cold. He didn't think twice as he took off into the dark cold night, his destination already clear as he lifted his wrist up and stared at the address flashing across the screen. He knows it's suicide going there alone, but he wasn't going to wait around for the others to make a decision to join him. He had to go, and he had to go _now._

-PQ-

* * *

…

Quinn had no idea what was going on around her. The only one of her senses that she could use, was hearing. There was also smell, but it wasn't much help. The whole place smelled oddly like garlic. Quinn could hear murmuring, and a few chanting. She struggled with her bindings, but it was absolutely useless. She heard the man in charge barking orders in some sort of ancient language she couldn't understand. There were a few times when she felt the cross she was tied to, moving, but she really cannot be sure. After a few minutes, the man in charge finally spoke in English, and his words set Quinn into panic.

"Bring me the ancient knife of our ancestors!" the man called.

Quinn's heart was beating so fast, she could almost hear it. She did, however, feel it vibrating in her ears. Her whole body was shaking, as the fear of being skinned alive passed through her. The soft thuds of footsteps got closer to her, and she tried to ignore it. The bitter taste of the rope between her teeth was starting to make her want to vomit.

She was never one to give up, but she didn't really have a choice. She was tied to a cross, gagged, and blindfolded. There wasn't much she could do in her situation. Suddenly, the cold metallic feeling of a blade touched the side of her face, and slid lightly against her cheek.

_Oh dear god, not the face!_

Quinn sent up a short prayer, that she would at least die fast and easily.

She squeezed her eyes tightly and held her breath, waiting for what was to come. This was it. She was going to be skinned, or stabbed, or…

Quinn's line of thought was cut short when she heard a loud crashing sound from somewhere in the room. High pitched screams filled the room, followed by more crashing sounds. Quinn tried hard to use the only sense she had been left with. She heard the sound of heavy footsteps, and running, more crashing, cursing and swearing, followed by a loud animalistic roar. She doesn't know whether to be grateful or fearful for the sudden interruption to her death.

She squirmed and wriggled against her bindings, but it was too tight.

The sound of struggle threw her off guard. Someone was fighting. Or _something_.

There were more loud crashing noises, and thuds, walls breaking, and objects breaking or shattering. A light breeze blew into Quinn's face, and for the first time since this nightmare had started, she felt hopeful.

She felt something soft brush against her arm, and she yelped when her bindings loosened, and she was suddenly falling forward. Quinn braced herself for the hard floor hitting her in the face, but it never came. Instead, she felt herself being wrapped up into someone's arms.

"Hold on!"

Quinn's heart lurched when she heard Puck's voice, and suddenly, her arms were being tugged around his neck, and she feels the cold breeze whipping against her skin. She could feel that he was shirtless at that moment, and she pressed her face into his chest, as she was scooped up into his arms. She could tell he was moving pretty fast, but she wasn't sure how. The wind whistled in her ears as Puck continued to run with her in his strong arms.

Quinn's stomach lurched when they were suddenly pulled up into something. Like he had just taken a giant leap into the air, taking her with him, and leaving her stomach on the ground. She wanted to pull her blindfolds away and see what was going on, but her hands are still tangled up in ropes, and she couldn't get free.

"Just relax." Puck said softly. Quinn slowly relaxed and rested against him. She felt like she was flying. Maybe Puck had come in a blimp and they were dangling from one of those rope ladders?

Quinn took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. His very presence calmed her nerves, and shook away her fear, but being held in his arms made her feel safe, secured, and relieved… not to mention, absolutely happy.

A few more moments, and she felt them lowering to the ground, and they landed with a tiny thud.

Puck set her gently back onto the ground and pulled away. Quinn immediately missing the warmth of his body against her, but she stayed still as Puck untangled the ropes around her arms and body.

Her body tingled as his fingers skimmed lightly over her face. Slowly, he pulled away her blind folds, and she nearly fainted when she opened her eyes to see…

An angel?

Puck stood before her, shirtless, in jeans, and with huge, white wings protruding from his back. Quinn squeezed her eyes shut again, counted to five, and then opened them again.

He still had wings… and they were beautiful.

She blinked rapidly and tried to make some sense of what she was seeing. Puck's expression was blank, and he only stood there, staring back at her unblinkingly.

"Y-YYou're a—a—an angel?" she stammered.

Puck gave her a weird look then, and looked down at himself before looking back up at her. "No."

"But y—you have wings." She pointed out." She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Puck has wings. She had thought he was a werewolf or a vampire. _Not a Nephilim!_

"I'm not an angel." Puck murmured softly. He didn't move. He just stood there, and stared back at her. Quinn stared down his body. If it wasn't for the fact that she was still trying to process that Puck has wings, she would've been ogling his perfectly sculpted torso.

After another whole two minutes of just staring at Puck and his wings (which are spread widely behind him), she finally asked, "Then what are you?"

Puck looked over at the door to the hideout. He steps closer to her and Quinn watched in awe as his wings slowly grew smaller and smaller, until they vanished completely. Puck took another step towards her, his eyes piercing into hers.

Quinn's initial thought was to take a step away from him, but she found herself standing her ground, and not wanting to distance herself from him at all. If anything, she would much rather be in his warm arms.

Puck looked at her closely.

"What are you?" Quinn repeated in a barely audible voice.

Puck was so close now, that she could feel the heat of his body radiating off of him. His eyes are soft as he slowly takes her hand in his and pulled it up between them. His fingers intertwine with hers, and Quinn felt her entire body tingle with those familiar electric shocks.

He pulled his hand away from hers a moment later, and Quinn watched as his hand slowly morphed into a claw. A lions claw.

Quinn pulled her eyes away from his hand (now paw), and she stared into his now light brown eyes.

His voice is soft, and deep when he finally answers the question that she had been dying to know since the first week of school.

"I'm a shapeshifter."

-PQ-

* * *

…

Authors Note: And there you have it, folks! You finally know what Puck is! YAY! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but I won't take too long to update, as long as I get a few reviews of what you think about Puck being a shapeshifter. I'm also sorry if you were expecting something way different, but this has always been an interest of mine ever since I read The Circle Trilogy. So there it is! I just made Puck a shapeshifter! Sorry if you think its lame, but I totally think Puck would make a very good shapeshifter who could shapeshift into whatever the hell he wants. Oh and just an FYI, the others aren't all shapeshifters. They have their own thing… So thanks for reading, and stay tuned for chapter seven, where I'll be revealing what the others are. Thanks again and please review!

-Sux2budude


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The New Guy

Pairing: Puck/Quinn

Author's Note: Hello again! I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I really am! But, this is chapter seven… this is where you'll find out what Rachel, the gleeks, and Puck really are. I really hope you'll like them.. thanks for reading and/or reviewing! And continue to R&R for speedier updates.

-Sux2budude

* * *

PQ-

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

* * *

…

Puck waited patiently for Quinn's reaction. He kept his face blank, but his thoughts were all over the place. He watched as Quinn blinked rapidly a few times as she tried to process what he had just said.

"You—you're a what?" she asked slowly.

Puck figured this was better than having to stop her from screaming in fear.

"I'm a shapeshifter." His voice is quiet when he says it. He's only ever told two other people about this. But everytime he said the word, he couldn't shake the hatred in his gut. He never wanted to be this _thing_. He wanted to be a normal human being. And he _was_ normal… until just two years ago.

Quinn shook her head, her eyebrows pulled together in confusion as she stared at him. "You—what exactly _is_ a shapeshifter?"

Puck breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she was asking _what_ he was, and not asking him if he was nuts.

Puck glanced towards the hideout, which was a little warehouse he had found a few months ago while he was out.

"Come on… Let me show you something." Puck turned to the warehouse and started towards it, with Quinn following closely behind him.

* * *

…

Puck woke Coach Beiste first, telling her to wake the others.

Quinn sat in one of the arm chairs and waited for Puck to come back from one of the rooms in the warehouse.

A few minutes later, he emerged, followed by Coach Beiste and a bunch of other people she doesn't know.

The others stared at her. Some took a seat on some chairs, and two of them, a tall man with curly brown hair, and a guy with wavy blonde hair stood behind Puck, with their arms crossed across their chests.

"Okay, before we begin," Puck began, "I think introductions are in order." He glanced around at the nine different faces in the room, each one nodding, save for Quinn who was feeling more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Everyone," Puck started, "This is Quinn Fabray."

Quinn nodded to a few of them. The others nodded back and some even threw in a welcoming grin.

"Hi." She greeted politely.

Puck nodded, "Quinn, before I launch into an explanation about this, I'd like you to meet my…" he trailed off as he glanced around at the other people in the warehouse. "friends."

Puck introduced everyone in the room to Quinn, each one of them nodding or saying a short hello when they were introduced.

"Each of us have different abilities…" Puck trailed off as he tried to think of something to make things more understandable for Quinn. "We have… powers of sorts. Some have more than one, and others have just one. There are different types of our kind. Some travel in groups, and others… travel alone." He glanced pointedly at Coach Beiste. "There are also varieties, and regions. Some choose to live together," Puck gestured towards the black girl, and the smallest boy in the room. "And others migrate on their own, or in groups, and live everywhere, moving from place to place. And even in some cases, they can choose to settle down and retire, or they can keep shifting from place to place, doing whatever the hell they want. However, a few centuries ago, a group formed what is now called the Council. They got together, and built a… government, if you will. They gather and recruit the strongest, and most powerful creatures they can find, and together, they controlled all of us. We follow their rules, and they let us live. We break their rules, and they hunt us down and kill us."

Will nodded as he too added his knowledge on the subject. "The Council used to be a good thing for our kind. Up until a few decades ago."

"What happened?" Quinn asked aloud.

Puck glanced at the others. "I think that's a subject for another time. For now, I want you to see _what _we are."

They all took turns showing off their powers. Quinn had a hard time wrapping her mind around everything. She's been raised in a Christian home, where she was taught that God created the universe, and made man in the image of him. Where do these people fall under?

Coach Beiste used to be a Guardian. There are billions of Guardian's scattered around the world, working for the Council as "protectors", when really, they sounded more like messengers. A Guardian is someone who guards and gathers information and news from the area they abide in, and report everything and anything back to the Council. Beiste was the guardian in a town in Ireland up until a few years ago, when she up and left Ireland and moved to the United States instead of reporting back to the Council. She moved from state to state, never wanting to stay in a place too long in case the Council might be able to track her. She decided to stay in boring, yet safe, Lima, Ohio for a while.

Will Schuester, like Puck, is a shape-shifter.

"Ever heard of Brad Pitt?" Will asked Quinn.

Quinn nodded.

Will gave her a kind grin and moved to the middle of the group. He stared straight at Quinn.

Quinn watched in amazement as his entire body shook for a moment, trembling from head to toe, before shimmering slightly. His skin color turned half a shade darker, his hair changed from spongy, curly brown, to a straight, almost wavy dark blonde color, and his nose changed shape, as well as his lips, his jaw, his eyes, and everything else, until… Quinn found herself blinking up in awe and amazement at Brad Pitt in Will Schuester's clothing. It was amazing, and a bit creepy.

Kurt, Mercedes, Sam, and Emma, called themselves _Manipulators._

"We don't mean that we're liars and crooks." Mercedes said.

"We have the ability to manipulate an element of the earth." Sam added with a nod.

Quinn voiced that she doesn't exactly understand what they mean, and they each took turns demonstrating their abilities.

Mercedes, is an Air manipulator, and can control winds, airs, and create hurricanes and tornadoes.

Kurt is a Water manipulator, and can practically sprout water from the tips of his fingers, as well as make water float, or turn it into ice.

Emma, who announced that she was OCD, is ironically, an Earth manipulator, and can control the earth. She could create earthquakes, and move boulders, as well as split the ground in two, with just a flick of her fingers.

Sam, is a Fire manipulator, and control, or increase fires, and flames. He can snap his fingers, and a fire would appear at his fingertips.

Artie, who sat in a wheelchair, didn't exactly need a wheelchair. He could actually walk, but finds it easier to sit down when his ability to read, and control minds is being used. Unlike Magneto in X-men, he couldn't read minds without getting absolutely winded and wobbly afterwards, so Artie preferred to be sitting down when he's reading and controlling minds.

"I'm a vampire." Mike said swiftly.

Quinn blinked at him. He seemed more like a normal guy. And he didn't even have protruding fangs.

"Vampires and Werewolves are a form of shapeshifting, except we shift into only one thing." Mike's teeth suddenly bared and his incisors grew longer, until they became sharp fangs.

Quinn inched away slowly from where Mike sat beside her chair.

Mike gave her a kind smile as his fangs disappeared completely and his eye color changed back to black. "Don't worry," he said with a tiny shrug. "We're both vegetarians."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows and glanced over at the only other guy left. Matt smiled at her, and Quinn nearly jumped away when his teeth grew too, but instead of blood-red eyes, his turned a dark yellow color, and his face suddenly grew fur everywhere.

"I'm a Werewolf." His face quickly changed back and all the fur was gone.

She opened her mouth to ask something.

"No, that's just a made up story." Artie suddenly said before she could voice her question.

Everyone looked at Artie expectantly. He shrugged, "She's heard the stories of Vampire and Werewolf rivalry."

Everyone nodded.

Puck didn't demonstrate his abilities. He just mentioned that he's a shapeshifter, and that everyone should get some rest.

I want to speak with you in private." Puck murmured to Quinn as everyone went back to sleep. It didn't take long for them to clear out, and Quinn found herself alone with Puck again. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that this was really happening. Puck was really a shapeshifter, and everyone else was something else too.

"How are you feeling?" Puck suddenly asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Quinn took her time answering. "I'm seriously confused… All of this seems like a dream. Like something out of a book."

Puck nodded, completely understanding where she was coming from. He used to be in a situation similar to hers. "So you aren't scared or mad that I'm something… inhumane?"

Quinn finally looked up into his eyes. Her heart fluttered when she saw the look on his face, like he feared her reaction to who he is. _What_ he is.

She shook her head as she slowly stood up. She took a step towards him, and waited a beat for him to move away. "I'm not scared of what you are." She took another step, and he still stood there, staring back at her.

He questioned slowly in a low tone. "Why not?"

She doesn't take a third step because suddenly he was the one to take the next one. His one step brings them face to face, and Quinn could almost taste his scent. He smelled oddly like a baby, and something else she couldn't quite name. She knew that it would be her favorite smell.

She tensed when he placed his left hand against her cheek. She regretted her initial reaction, because hurt flashed briefly across his features and he dropped his hand back down to his side. She immediately missed the warmth of his hand, and she found her own hands searching for his. His hands are extremely warm, almost hot. She ignored that fact as he leaned forward slowly. She doesn't have to think about whether or not she should let him kiss her. She _wanted _this. And if she's completely honest with herself, she's wanted this since the day he warned her about Jason. "Because I know you won't let anything bad happen to me."

His face is so close now, she could feel the heat radiating off of his body. "Humans aren't always good." He whispered softly.

Quinn's eyes slipped closed and she felt the warmth of his breath against her lips, her whole body tingled at the thought of what was to come.

"But you're _not _human."

She didn't wait for him to ask something else as she leaned forward the rest of the way, and nearly sighed in pure excitement as their lips finally met.

There kiss was short-lived because the doors suddenly flew open, and they saw a slightly disheveled Rachel standing by the door and glaring angrily at the two of them. Quinn blushed as she took a step back. Puck looked unfazed by Rachel's glare, but his face showed slight annoyance at the sudden interruption.

"You have to move." Rachel said as she went straight for the side of the warehouse where the others were sleeping. "Relocate."

Puck gave her a confused look. "Why?"

Rachel whirled around with a death glare, "Because I was able to tune into Jason's thoughts. I'll kick your ass later for being stupid enough to go there alone, but they're trying to track you right this moment. They're not far off."

Puck jumped into action-mode as he quickly followed Rachel to the room to wake up the others. Fast forward an hour later, and everyone was standing in the middle of a forest somewhere to the east of Lima Heights.

"Alright, I'm sorry to break it to you guys, but we won't be staying in a 5-star hotel, so you might as well get used to this." Puck gestured to their surroundings. Quinn felt extremely uncomfortable. Not only was she the only real human there, she was also the only one in a knee-length dress. Puck must've sensed her discomfort because he announced that they should split up and grab a few things for shelter, and he volunteered to partner up with Quinn. Apparently, most of them didn't really need food. They could live for weeks off of a tube of bean paste.

"Hey." Puck said softly.

Quinn tried to smile despite feeling extremely tired and uncomfortable in her dress.

"I think she'd like a bath, and some comfortable clothe." Rachel suddenly said from behind them.

Quinn turned around and looked at the brunette. Rachel was spot on. Quinn indeed really wanted a bath and a change of clothe.

Rachel shrugged, "I read minds."

Puck threw a grateful glance at Rachel before grabbing Quinn's hand and heading towards the way they came through.

"Be careful!" Rachel called. She had already teamed up with Kurt and Mercedes, agreeing to bring the sleeping bags back to their "hideout".

* * *

…

Quinn stumbled twice before Puck finally sighed and turned towards her. "If we walk at your pace, we'll be out of the forest in four hours."

"What do you want me to do, sprout wings?" she asked in annoyance.

Puck quirked an eyebrow at her, as a grin slowly spread across his face. "Have you already forgotten what saved you last night?"

Quinn shook her head as she backed away from him, and raised her hands to keep him away. "No." she said shaking her head. "Last night was okay because I was blindfolded, and I was in shock, so I had no recollection of ever really flying, but I'm okay now, and I must tell you, that I'm extremely afraid of heights."

Puck merely laughed as he grabbed her around her waist. And pulled her towards him. "I'll fly low." He said.

Quinn shook her head, "No."

"A foot off the ground."

"No." Quinn said sternly.

"Two inches off the ground."

Quinn paused as she looked over at Puck.

"What?" Puck asked in confusion at the expression on her face.

"Can you run at like, 6miles per minute?"

"Huh?" Puck wondered briefly where she came up with that.

"Like vampires?"

Puck nearly burst out laughing, but resisted the urge to do so as he gave her a weird look. "What is this, The Twilight Saga?"

Quinn blushed as she smacked his arm lightly. "I was just curious."

"Mike can run faster than 6miles per minute." Puck said as he turned his head slightly. "I'll bet my dog, that Mike is already back at camp right this second, with an entire hoard of tents."

Quinn perked up, "You have a dog?"

"Huh?" Puck asked.

"You just said that you'd bet your dog that Mikes already back with the tents."

"Oh." Puck shook his head, "I just lied about betting a dog since I don't exactly have anything to bet."

"You're not gonna bet a family heirloom?" she asked jokingly.

Puck went quiet for a few minutes. "You can't have a family heirloom when you don't have a family." With that, he turned his back to Quinn. "Get on." He said softly.

Quinn knew what that meant now. She immediately stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he pulled her legs around his waist. "Just hold on tight, okay?"

Quinn leaned her head against the side of his and nodded.

He leaped about forty feet into the air, and Quinn felt like her body was with Puck, while her stomach was still on the ground. Puck's hand shot up as they approached the lowest branch on a huge oak tree, and he grabbed it. They hung from the branch for a maximum of three and a half seconds before he started swinging effortlessly through the forest, above and below branches. His arms rippled and flexed impressively and Quinn found herself staring at them because she had no desire to look down, or away. Her fingers were digging into Puck's skin, her legs were tight around his waist, and her entire body was tense with the fear of falling.

Puck paused a moment, hanging from a branch as he glanced behind him at Quinn. Her eyes were now closed, and she only opened them when she felt them stop. "You don't have to worry about falling." Puck muttered over his shoulder. Quinn tilted her head to the side.

"That's kind of impossible when you're hanging from a 50 foot tree." She countered.

Puck turned his head a bit more so that they were now nearly face to face. "I _won't _let you fall." His voice is soft as he said this.

Quinn's heart fluttered inside her chest, and she felt the blush that rose in her cheeks.

They continued to swing from branch to branch and tree to tree, quickly maneuvering through the trees and towards the outer part of the forest. Quinn could hear the sound of passing cars nearby, and Puck finally let go of the tree branch and they descended towards the ground.

They landed with a thud, and Puck gently put her back onto the ground. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes, but the smile on her face was enough to answer Puck's question.

They sneaked into her room, and Quinn finally got see how he got in and out of her room, by way of demonstration. He simply scaled the side of her house and jumped through her window, before jumping back down. Quinn watched in awe and slight shock, as Puck jumped through her window and suddenly he was gone, and a bluejay was left in his place. The bluejay circled up into the sky and flew straight through her window, until Puck was suddenly standing inside her room, with a slight smile on his face.

* * *

...

Quinn sat on her bed and stared at Puck as he leaned against the wall of her room. Her parents weren't home, which wasn't a surprise considering they were barely home.

"So," Quinn began, "You can turn into anything?"

Puck cocked his head to the side, "Not exactly."

Quinn waited expectantly for him to continue.

"Will and I are both shapeshifters, yet we have our differences." Puck said.

"How so?" Quinn questioned.

Puck ran his fingers through his mohawk and folded his arms across his chest. "Will is a humanoid shifter… He can shapeshift into any human being, just as long as he knows what they look like. Other than that, he can't shapeshift into anything else."

"So, he's like _Mystique, _except he's not blue all the time._"_

"Huh?" Puck stared confusedly over at her.

Quinn stared back, "You know, the blue girl in _X-men_?"

Puck chuckled softly, "I think you watch too many movies."

Quinn rolled her eyes at him, but the smile on her face stayed intact. "What about you?" she was dying to know more about Puck. Not that the others weren't interesting, but Puck had never really explained much about himself… _and, _he was really the only one Quinn's ever wanted to understand.

Puck exhaled heavily and crossed the room to sit down beside her. "Unlike Will, I can only change into the form of an animal or creature. In some cases, other shapeshifters can turn into only one animal, or they only shift into an entire creature. In my case, I can shift and control it. Meaning I can be able to shift my hands into an eagles talons." To demonstrate, Puck held up his right hand and Quinn stared as it slowly morphed from long, rough fingers to sharp, deadly talons.

"Or I can use a hawks' vision without ever changing into an entire hawk."

Quinn stared up into Puck's eyes, and watched in pure amazement as his eye color changed from light brown, to yellow, _exactly_ like a hawks'.

"I can even shift into an extinct creature."

Quinn opened her mouth to ask what exactly kind of extinct creature he was talking about, when Puck's back sprouted long, black, sticky wings that had the expansion of her entire room. He opened his mouth, and a long, string of fire came protruding out of his mouth, nearly setting her window curtains ablaze.

"A dragon?" Quinn asked in disbelief.

Puck nodded as his wings quickly retracted and folded back into his back, and disappeared completely.

"But those are supposed to be myths."

Puck raised an eyebrow at her, "_I, _am supposed to be a myth too."

Quinn closed her eyes and let that fact sink in. "Right."

Puck's head snapped up, and Quinn looked at him questioningly.

"Your parents are coming. Two minutes away."

Quinn hurried to her window and looked outside. "How do you know?" she asked as she turned back.

She nearly laughed when she saw huge, long bat ears in the stead of Puck's ears.

"Right."

Quinn grabbed her backpack and shoved a few extra clothe inside before Puck took it from her and swung it over his shoulder. "Come on, we have to get out of here."

Quinn nodded as she climbed onto his back.

"Ready?" Puck asked over his shoulder.

Quinn huffed, "I don't think I'll _ever_ be ready for this." She tightened her legs around his waist as Puck jumped out her window, Quinn pressing her lips against his shoulder to keep from screaming as her eyes shut tightly. She didn't feel them touch down on the ground, so she opened her eyes, only to see the inside of a bunch of trees.

Puck turned his head to the side. "Did I mention that I can teleport too?"

"No!" she shouted over the sound of the wind whipping by her face as he ran through the forest. "You forgot to mention that!"

Puck laughed as he went flying past the trees at breakneck speed. "Some of us are fortunate enough to have _more_ than one ability! Mine is shapeshifting and teleporting!"

"So you could've just teleported us to my room, yet you made me hang onto your back while you swung through 60 foot trees, even with the knowledge that I am _terrified _of heights?" she shouted incredulously.

Puck laughed harder, his shoulders shaking as they continued to breeze through the forest. "Where's the fun in that?"

Quinn's smile grew wider as she tightened her arms and legs around him and pressed her face against his back.

…

* * *

...

Author's Note: Well, this is chapter 7. Sorry if it doesn't answer some of your questions. I just wanted this chapter to explain what Puck, and his team is. Next chapter, will be probably be when Puck _has _to tell Quinn about her true self, and where she came from. I might also reveal the confusing part about Puck's family, and where he came from. So, if you want more, keep reading and reviewing. Thanks!

-Sux2budude


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The New Guy

Pairing: Puck/Quinn

Authors Note: Hello fellow readers, and Welcome to chapter eight! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm pleased to inform you, that you'll be finding out a bit of information on Puck's family, and where he came from, in this chapter. Notice that I've never mentioned Puck having a family, or anything remotely close to a home; just the indication that he has a place to live. You'll finally get those answers here, as well as a better explanation of Rachel's abilities, and finally, Quinn finding out about her true identity. Anyway, this chapter will be a tad bit longer than the previous ones, so just a heads up on that. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews for chapter seven. Thanks for reading, and please review!

-Sux2budude

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

* * *

…

It's been nearly a week since the night Quinn was nearly skinned alive in Jason Fray's house. She was thankful that Puck didn't get angry and _say_ anything about it. He hadn't even uttered an '_I told you so' _which Quinn knew she deserved. She was angry at herself for being stupid enough to even show up at Jason's house. But now, she pretty much _hated _herself for going to that party. Because of her, the whole Council is pretty much hunting her and Puck down. The Council went as far as recruiting the police's help, and posting up false fliers about a kidnapper on the loose, and the word in Lima is that Puck had kidnapped Quinn while she was at a party. According to Mike, (who was the only one who could leave and come back with a bunch of news in a matter of minutes) Quinn's parents are devastated, and have hired private investigators, who aren't even private investigators (they're actually members of the Council), to find out clues on Puck and Quinn's whereabouts. Puck was practically _Wanted, _and a reward of $20,000.00 was put up for anyone who could come in with any information on Puck's whereabouts. Their group had relocated a couple of times, just to be safe, and everyone did their best to ignore the fact that they wouldn't be in this much of a mess if Quinn hadn't gone to that party.

Their little group have been doing a lot of bulking up and training over the week. Each learning the strengths and weaknesses of the other, so when the time came for them to fight the Council, they'd be ready to take over the others battle at their weakest. They always ended up with bruises, cuts, scrapes, and burns, or in Sam's case, a broken nose. (Puck had shifted into a full-formed wolf, and Sam happened to be standing too close. Puck accidentally kicked Sam in the face, and the day ended with Sam's nose spewing blood.)

Quinn sighed heavily as she watched Puck toss and turn in his sleep. He had told her that shapeshifters barely sleep, but when they do, it took quite a while before they wake back up. She really hoped that he was bluffing because she really needed to talk to him. She stood up and walked over to where he was sleeping on the ground, his head propped up on a rolled up sleeping bag. He was wearing jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt, and his mohawk was extremely untidy and sticking out at an odd angle; she thought he looked beautiful. She was about a foot away from him when someone cleared their throat loudly behind her. Quinn quickly whirled around and saw Rachel smiling over at her.

"I understand that you want to talk to him about sending a message to your parents that you're okay, but you need to let him rest."

Quinn didn't say anything. Firstly because she doesn't exactly know how she's supposed to react to Rachel Berry reading her thoughts. Secondly, because most of those thoughts are private. And last, it made her feel uncomfortable that Rachel Berry of all people was prodding into her thoughts.

Rachel shook her head, "If you don't want anyone to see your thoughts, then no one _can _see your thoughts."

Quinn huffed. "Could you stop doing that?" she asked referring to Rachel reading her mind.

Rachel smiled and sat down on a log. "If you want me to stop reading you, then I _will_."

"I do." Quinn said with a nod.

Rachel smiled again. "I know."

Quinn wanted to roll her eyes, but refrained and plopped down onto a log opposite from Rachel's. They've never really talked while they were in school. Quinn, because she was the Head Bitch in charge, and girls like her would rather swim through a sewer than be caught speaking to someone unpopular like Rachel. And Rachel never spoke to Quinn because one, she didn't have anything to say to a girl who doesn't like her, and two, because she knew the real reason as to why Quinn acted the way she did.

"How long does it usually take for him to sleep?" Quinn asked while looking over in Puck's direction. He was out like a light. Just lying there, the only sign that he was indeed asleep and not dead, was the slight rise and fall of his chest.

"Give him another hour and he'll be as good as new. It usually takes a lot of shifting before a shapeshifter needs to sleep. They don't have to eat anything for a long while, but for a shapeshifter to lose sleep, it's kind of like an average human-being not drinking water after walking in a desert for a full twenty-four hours."

Quinn nodded. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Quinn spoke again.

"Can I ask you something?" she said.

Rachel grinned, "You just have, and I already know what you're going to ask, but- ask away." Rachel said as she gestured for Quinn to continue.

"What exactly _are_ you?"

Rachel sighed as she ran a hand through her own hair. "That's a question that puzzles me as well. I'm a healer, and a reader… or seer. I can read people's minds, sort of like Artie. And in some rare occasions, I can see the future. Apart from that, I have the ability to heal people, but only if it's possible."

"By possible you mean…?" Quinn trailed off, giving Rachel a chance to explain what she meant by _possible._

"I mean I'm not too late… As in, the person has to be dying. Not dead."

Quinn nodded. "So what exactly is it that puzzles you?"

Rachel ran her hand through her own hair and leaned forward. "I'm not sure _why _I have these abilities."

"What do you mean?"

The brunette shook her head. "I don't know who my parents are. I don't know if they themselves are like me, or if they're just humans… I guess that's why Noah and I immediately became friends."

At Quinn's puzzled expression, Rachel continued. "Noah never knew his parents either. We were both raised in an orphanage for kids who have special abilities. Most of the kids that were there were given away at a much older age by their parents because of their abilities. Noah and I were left there when we were just babies."

Quinn's heart ached for Puck, and even Rachel. Growing up without parents must've been hard.

Rachel smiled a bit and nodded at Quinn's thoughts. "It _was _hard growing up without parents, but Noah and I were fortunate enough to have found each other. Most of the kids from that orphanage barely knew each other even if they've lived together for many years." She explained. "Noah and I knew everything there is to know about ourselves, and we turned out fine."

"Did you ever try to…" Quinn trailed off, not wanting to ask such a question, but Rachel shook her head, knowing exactly what Quinn was going to ask.

"I never tried to find my parents. Mostly because I'd rather not know them if they didn't want to keep me. But Noah," Rachel paused for a moment and glanced over at Puck's still sleeping form. "He started searching for his family the moment we got out of the orphanage."

Quinn leaned forward, eager to know if he had found his family. Again, Rachel shook her head. "He found his mother…" she trailed off again and stared at the ground for a long moment. "But things didn't exactly go the way he wanted it to."

"What do you mean?" Quinn questioned curiously.

"His mother was extremely happy to have found him again, and they were happy for a bit… Until," Rachel swallowed hard and stared at Quinn.

"Until what?"

"The Council captured her." Rachel answered in a whisper.

"Why? What did she do?" Quinn asked curiously as she sat forward.

"For healing wounded mortals."

"Mortals?"

"A human being with no special abilities." Rachel elaborated.

"Puck's mother has special abilities?"

Rachel nodded, "She's the best at what she does." Rachel beamed for a moment as her thoughts flickered back to three years ago. It seemed so long ago when she met Puck's mother. She was probably the most widely known healer in their entire society.

"What is she?"

"She's a healer like me. But I can barely compare myself to her. She can practically heal anyone, and cure any disease, and many other things that normal healers can't do."

"How is she different from you?" Quinn asked curiously.

"At a certain extent, I _can't_ undo black magic. That would take reversing whatever spell is on the person, and that does not fall under the category of healing… Noah's mother can reverse any spell with just a snap of her finger."

Quinn blinked, "So she's kind of like a Witch or something?"

Rachel snorted, "No." she said shaking her head towards the blonde. "I mean, there _are _realWitches out there, but Sarah was most definitely not a Witch."

"Sarah. That's her name?"

Rachel nodded in confirmation. "Sarah Jane Puckerman… Noah always grew up without a last name, but when he found his mother, he immediately took up her last name."

"What about_ your_ last name?"

"Berry just sounded like a nice name."

Quinn nodded, even though she didn't really understand what was nice about the name Berry.

Rachel grinned to herself when her mind-reading abilities picked up on Quinn's obvious confusion. "In reality, there is no such thing as pure magic, or good wizards and picking right from wrong." She paused to let Quinn process that before continuing. "You see, Wizards and Witches? They're human beings with magical cores."

Quinn nodded slowly, as she tried to piece together what Rachel was saying.

"They're _not _born with magical cores though. Their magic is _given _to them."

"By who?" Quinn wondered aloud.

"Merlin, of course."

"Merlin? As in the first known wizard from the Harry Potter books? Isn't he dead?"

Rachel chuckled lightly as she leaned forward on her elbows.

"The thing about these books and stories that everyone is reading, is that they're all twisted to be something they're _not_."

"What do you mean?" Quinn questioned.

"Well, in most if not _all_ books about Magic, it is used for evil _and _good."

"But?"

"But it actually isn't… There is absolutely no one on this planet, who has been born with a magical core. It was given to the people who really wanted it. And the people who want it, have the tendency to use it for evil… it doesn't matter what they think before they have that power… in the end, their powers change them, and they eventually become evil… Merlin, of course, is the _only _living being with a magical core, who hasn't turned over to the dark side, and the fairies have granted him the gift of Immortality."

"How?"

"Not how. Why." Rachel corrected.

Quinn waited for Rachel to continue, but the brunette was already shaking her head as she read into Quinn's curiosity. "Well, I'm sorry but I can't tell you why that is."

"Why not?"

"Well, given the fact that you're absolutely confused, I can't really tell you without explaining from the beginning, can I?"

Quinn grinned. "You'd really tell me everything?" Quinn glanced sideways to where Puck was still sound asleep.

Rachel shrugged, "You can't be of much use to the group if you're confused more than half the time we're here."

Quinn nodded in agreement, "Where does everything begin?"

Rachel smiled, excited to go into the history of their kind. She immediately launched into a history lesson that went as far back as ten thousand years ago.

She skipped the irrelevant parts and jumped to the history of mind-readers, manipulators, warlocks, vampires, werewolves, and shapeshifters.

"So in reality, the only thing that can defeat a wizard is a fairy. You see, fairies, are the only living beings that are actually _born _with magical cores, which automatically makes them stronger than wizards and witches. They're creatures that take up human forms when they're born. So, you may never know it, but there are literally billions of fairies living amongst us."

"Fairies? Like winged-creatures?"

"If you're talking about something that looks like Tinkerbell, then no… fairies look, walk, talk, and live like any ordinary human being. Examples of them are Laura Bush, Oprah Winfrey, and Hillary Clinton ."

Quinn stared at the other girl in surprise. "_They're_ fairies?"

Rachel nodded with a smile on her face. "Very old and powerful fairies. Every century, they reform themselves and start a new life, and they've been around for more than two hundred centuries, and still looking as young and brilliant as the day they bloomed."

"Bloomed?" Quinn asked, confused as to what Rachel meant by _bloomed. _She also felt ridiculous for asking so many questions.

"Blooming, is when we finally receive our powers." Rachel nodded in explanation. "Vampires and Werewolves are not bloomers. They're humans that are infected by a vampire or werewolf before they become one of them… Fairies are born; they immediately take up the form of a human baby, and then they are left immediately in the care of a human family. There are literally thousands of fairies who walk amongst us, and don't even know what they really are until they bloom."

Quinn nodded slowly as she took that piece of information in. "So, I could be friends with a Fairy and I wouldn't know?"

Rachel stared at Quinn for a while. She wanted to tell the blonde girl exactly what she is, but she figured that if someone was going to tell Quinn about her true identity, it was going to be Noah.

"Something like that." Rachel nodded.

Quinn let that fact sink in for a couple of moments before asking, "What category do you fall under?"

Rachel went on to explaining her own history and where she descended from. "I am a descendent of Althea."

"Althea?" Quinn questioned in confusion.

Rachel grinned widely. "Yes. As in Althea, the goddess of healing… As a descendent of Althea, we naturally loathe anything that is unnatural or unhealthy. We're also extremely traditional, as well as talented in organizing and management, and we tend to be obsessively fussy. Most of us are perfectionists. Noah says I am too, but I have no idea what he's talking about."

"So mind-reading and healing are your two abilities?" Quinn asked curiously.

Rachel nodded. "I'm a healer most of the time. I'm not exactly in love with the idea of reading other peoples thoughts because they can be— highly disturbing." The brunette shuddered at the memory of accidentally reading Jacob Ben Israel's thoughts that one time in the beginning of the school year. After that incident, she had made sure to never tune into random peoples thoughts. It was hilarious most of the time, but there were times when someone's thoughts would completely change the way you see them.

"I never got to thank you for saving my life." Quinn blurted out.

Rachel smiled and shook her head. "No need to thank me. Being a descendent of Althea forced me to learn how to appreciate and love what I do best. There are only a few of us left. Some were hunted down by the Council because they've used their healing abilities on dying humans. Some have migrated to different parts of the world, and never choosing to dwell in one place for too long, and going as far as never using their powers anymore. And most of us, like me, have blended very well with the mortals."

Quinn perked up at that last part. "Are all human beings with special abilities immortal?" she asked curiously.

Rachel shook her head with a tiny grin. "No. Humans are mortals. They're born, they live, grow old, and then they die… but our kind doesn't exactly work that way. There are three things about us that make us different from a normal human being." Rachel said, holding up three of her fingers. "One, we possess abilities and powers that humans do not." Rachel put down one of her fingers. "Two, most of us do _not _age at all, while some age very slowly." she put down another finger, leaving only her pointer. "And three, we don't have a choice in any of this." Rachel gestured to herself and to Puck who was still sound asleep.

"What do you mean by not having a choice?"

"We don't choose what we are, or who we become. Unless you're a warlock, and in some cases, a vampire or werewolf. Warlocks have dark magical cores that can only be defeated by fairies. Why? Because Fairies are the only living things that are _born with_ magical cores. Fairies are the definition of magic and power… and of course, they are the ones who possess the tree of immortality."

"The tree of what now?" Quinn asked in confusion.

Rachel stretched out her legs as she prepared to launch into another History lesson.

"Apart from our society, there is one other Society, known as The Society Of Fairies. This society is made up of Pixies, Imps, Goblins, Leprechauns, Gnomes, and Elves. There is one Main government, and that is the Queen Fairy herself. No living being of our society has ever actually seen her. Simply because she doesn't wish to be seen. She's by far, the most powerful creature that roams this earth. Unlike the many of us who have multi-abilities, the Queen Fairy possesses each and every one of our powers. She's the one creature that the Council fears. They've tried for centuries to get her to their side, but her messengers always come back with the very same answer, which is a NO... The tree of Immortality, has never been seen. The only living creature that has seen, and knows the exact location of the tree, is—,"

"The Queen Fairy." Quinn muttered.

Rachel nodded with a beaming smile. "Exactly… and fairies around the world, have tried for millions of years to find the tree of immortality."

"But aren't they already immortal?" Quinn asked with a puzzled expression.

"Well yes… but it doesn't mean they can't be killed. To kill a fairy, you'd have to use dark magic. Fairies can easily block magic, but dark magic isn't so easy to block. You'd have to be a trained fairy, and Lord knows I can't tell you how many fairies out there who are lost, untrained, and confused." Rachel paused for a moment as she stared pointedly at Quinn.

"If a fairy is injured or dying, it cannot be healed, or undone… the only thing that can heal a fairy, is for that fairy to drink the juice of a leaf from the tree of Immortality… It works for any living thing… drink the juice of a leaf from the tree of immortality, and you'll be as new as the day you were born."

Quinn was silent for a moment. Her thoughts floated back to the day that Puck had rescued her in Jason's house. She shuddered at the thought but kept her face straight. "There was a man at Jason's house," she began, "Tall, skinny, dark eyes, and a weird voice."

Rachel nodded, knowing exactly who Quinn was talking about. "John. Leader of the Council."

"That's his name?"

"Yes. He's the only one of our kind without a known history."

"How come?"

Rachel shrugged, "No one really knows… the original Council have hired hundreds of Seers and mind-readers to get something out of him, but rumor has it, that they all see one thing; a brick wall."

Quinn wondered briefly what they were trying to do to her that night. Puck had never mentioned it, and she had never asked him because she feared he'd then get mad at her for going there.

"Does the Council usually kill humans?"

"No." Rachel shook her head, "the one rule that the Council actually follows, is to never harm a human being."

"But that man, John tied me up and I think he tried to kill me."

Rachel nodded slowly. She opened her mouth to answer, but stopped because someone suddenly spoke, interrupting her sentence.

"Maybe that has something to do with the fact that he only kills people of our kind."

Both girls turned to see Puck sitting up slowly, a slight grimace on his face as he stretched his arms up over his head.

Quinn turned curiously to him. "What does that mean?"

Puck shrugged nonchalantly as he got up off the ground and brushed off the leaves stuck to his clothe. "It could mean whatever you want it to."

Rachel gave Quinn a tiny smile as she slowly got up, "I'll leave you two alone."

"You don't have to leave." Quinn said quickly, not wanting their history lesson to end.

Rachel smiled wider, "I know, but Noah wants to talk to you alone… Maybe we'll continue this discussion later." With that, she walked away towards another side of the forest.

Puck rolled his eyes as he plopped down in the no longer vacated spot.

"Her mind-reading ability is probably the most annoying thing there is about her… apart from her urge to sing about her head-bands." Puck added.

Quinn giggled softly. "Where did you and Rachel meet?"

Puck was silent for a moment, and his eyes glazed over slightly like he was thinking back to that day. "We kind of grew up together."

"You _Kind of_ grew up together?" Quinn questioned, not fully understanding what the phrase meant.

"We were both orphans. She met me when she was eight. I was eight too, but… she claimed that I acted more like a four year old…" Puck said.

"You still kinda do." Quinn teased. Puck allowed a smile onto his face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Quinn laughed at that. She kind of gets what Rachel meant. She sometimes saw Puck as this young guy who wanted to be a normal teenager, but couldn't because he doesn't really have a choice but to grow up for the sake of his friends and himself. Even herself.

"We've always known that there was something up with her when she kept picking up on my thoughts. I insisted that she was a space-martian."

Quinn tried to picture a little eight year old Puck, telling Rachel that she was some sort of Martian.

"And then we found out on her ninth birthday that she was a healer… I kind of climbed to the roof of the orphanage and jumped off, breaking my shoulder blade, and a few ribs."

Quinn gasped. "Why the hell would you jump off of a rooftop?" she asked incredulously.

Puck shrugged nonchalantly, "It looked like the most fun thing in the world at the time… so Rachel was crying, and she helped me into the house… no one knew we were outside that day."

Quinn stayed silent. "She healed you?"

"Something like that, yeah." Puck nodded. "She just kind of whispered to my shoulder, and it just… healed." He shrugged. "No pain, no bruise, no nothing. As good as new." He smiled.

"That's actually pretty cool." Quinn muttered softly.

Puck nodded as he rubbed the side of his face. They were both silent for a few moments, Puck wondering what to say next until Quinn voiced her thoughts.

"What did you mean by what you said about the Council only killing people of your kind?" Quinn questioned.

Puck sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had no idea how to approach the topic without freaking Quinn out. "It's…" he trailed off as he tried to figure out a good way to explain things to her. Luckily, Sam and Mercedes emerged from behind the trees, laughing about something.

"Dude, when is the meeting going to start?" asked Sam.

Puck looked around, not seeing any of the other members of their group. "Where are the others?"

"Waiting for you near the tents." Mercedes answered.

Puck nodded and looked over at Quinn. "I'll explain later, okay?"

Quinn wanted to get some answers right then and there, but she nodded anyway, if only to not keep the others waiting on Puck. "Sure." She said.

That was the end of their conversation.

* * *

-PQ-

* * *

…

"The Council is on the move. Right now, their main objective is to capture me and Quinn." Puck said loudly.

Quinn swallowed hard, feeling terrible because she is the reason that the Council are looking for herself and Puck.

"So our only advantage is the element of surprise." Puck continued. "They don't know that we're not alone, so they're trying to channel false memories into our minds to try to manipulate us, but Artie and Rachel are blocking our thoughts from radiating outside of our perimeter, as well as blocking the mind-readers of the Council from getting in." Artie and Rachel nodded in acknowledgement.

"Sam, Mercedes, Emma, and Kurt are learning the ins and outs, as well as the structure of this forest, so we can have more of an advantage during battle."

"Wait, we're having this fight _here_?" Quinn questioned surprised.

Puck nodded in confirmation. "If we can't get to them, then they'll just have to come to us. And that's where Will comes in."

Will Schuester stepped forward and cleared his throat before speaking. "I'm going to be shifting into Puck, and then I'm going to lead the Council to the heart of the forest." He paused to look pointedly at Quinn who was the only one who was hearing the plan for the first time. "The heart of the forest is our current campsite." He explained, gesturing to their surroundings before continuing. "Beiste will be in charge of the traps, because she's the only one who knows what the Council members are capable of, due to countless encounters with each and every one of them while she was a Guardian."

Mike chimed in to add his and Matt's parts in the plan. "Matt and I are going to be the ones who would lead the first line, killing anything that gets past the traps. Aside from that, we're going to be keeping a lookout for the Vampires and Werewolves. We're pretty badass, but our kind can only handle that much."

"And what will _I _be doing?" Quinn asked loudly.

Everyone went silent and looked at Puck questioningly. Puck only quirked an eyebrow at her. "You're not doing anything."

"What? Why? I want to help." Quinn said sternly.

"No," Puck answered with a shake of his head. "It's too dangerous."

"The hell it is!" Quinn bellowed as she felt her anger flaring up.

"Quinn, you don't know what the Council is like! They're ruthless, and they don't give second chances… and to top it all off, they're particularly here to kill _you_!"

Quinn went silent, "The more reason why I should stay and fight." She said softly, as she glanced at everyone there. "I'm the reason that the Council is looking for us, so I should stay and fight… It's not fair that I sit around and wait for the battle to be over while you all go out there and risk your lives to let me live."

"Quinn, you don't understand… You _cannot _stay here." Puck said sternly.

"Why not?" Quinn fired back. "You're not my father, Puck! I'm staying, I'm fighting, and you can't do anything about it!"

"I can't let you do that!" Puck yelled angrily. Everyone else held their breath and watched as Puck's anger flared up on high-speed. Pretty soon, it'll all explode into a disaster if Quinn doesn't push him to breaking point.

"Why are you so determined to keep me out of this fight?" Quinn questioned angrily. "As a matter of fact, why did you even bother with me in the first place?... you could've ignored me, and went along with whatever the hell you usually do, but you had to butt into my life and protect me, from things that I never knew existed! Why?... why did you save me? Why do you keep saving me!... Why are you so determined to keep me alive—,"

"Because you're what the Council is looking for!" Puck yelled, his voice echoing loudly through the forest. The whole world must've gone quiet. Everything in the forest was silent, save for the soft crackling of the twigs in the fire, and Puck and Quinn's heavy breathing.

Puck's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, and Quinn only stared back at him in confusion. "Wh—What? What are you talking about?" she stammered.

Puck sighed heavily and shook his head. "You're a fairy… That's all Rachel picked up on you."

Quinn blinked rapidly, not sure whether this was some sort of joke. Just a few weeks ago, she was a normal teenager who got whatever the hell she wanted, and now Puck was standing in front of her, telling her that she's a fairy. That everything about her life wasn't what she thought it was.

"You're a late bloomer… we don't know which Fairy group you're from, but… in time, you'll bloom. But for now, we have to move you before the Council gets to you." Rachel explained briefly.

Quinn felt tears well up in her eyes. She couldn't let herself believe this. This had to be some joke. Right?

"We wouldn't joke about something like this, Quinn… The council has been hunting down Fairies around the world, hoping to combine and use their powers to find the Fairy Queen." Artie muttered softly.

"It's in the prophecy… A Fairy would be born from the head of the Queen Fairy, and she would be the one to restore all beings in their rightful places…" Will explained. "The council are searching for every Fairy they can find, so they could find the Queen Fairy… If they find the Queen Fairy, they find the tree of immortality. Find the immortality, and they can take over the entire world."

Quinn could only step away from Puck when he tried to move towards her. "Don't." she snapped. "Just please don't… you, you're—, you're telling me that my entire life, I've been living a lie? Jesus doesn't exist? My parents aren't even my real parents? I don't have a sister?..." she trailed off as she stared up into Puck's sad eyes. "I don't belong anywhere?"

Puck immediately shook his head, "Quinn, you belong with us." He tried to grab onto her hand but Quinn only pulled away and shook her head as her tears continued to fall.

"Quinn, I'm just trying to protect you... because I—I love you." Puck stammered slightly.

Quinn muffled her sobs as she backed away from the group. She felt her heart expand inside her chest. How can he go and make things so fucking complicated, and then expect it to just disappear with a few words? "Please just let me be alone for a while." She didn't wait for permission. She immediately turned on her heels and ran. She ran, and she didn't stop. She could feel her lungs burning through her chest as she continued to run, not bothering to wipe the tears falling down her face. Her heart is racing, and she's not sure what to feel. She was confused, angry, and… her thoughts trailed off when she finally registered the last thing Puck had said to her.

Quinn heard the sound of a twig snapping in half, and she quickly whirled around, coming face to face with John.

-PQ-

* * *

…

"Should I go find her?" Mike asked, finally breaking the silence.

Puck sighed in defeat as he shook his head. "Don't… it's a lot to take in. Give her some time and space."

The group dispersed, and they each went their separate ways. Puck's fingers quickly shifted as he came up next to a tree, and he immediately scaled it in four seconds. He didn't have to look down to see the look on Rachel's face. He did what was right. He knows it. Still, he can't help but hate himself for not telling Quinn sooner. Even more than that, he hated himself for not being strong enough to keep away from her, and he found himself swinging through the trees, as his nocturnal vision searched beneath the forest for any signs of Quinn. He can't help the way his insides squirm when he spends nearly an entire half hour swinging from tree to tree, and not seeing hide nor hair of Quinn.

Puck was about to turn back to do a double-check of the forest floor, when a high-pitched scream nearly caused his heart to stop beating inside his chest when he realized it was Quinn's voice. His insides practically turned to ice as he immediately channeled his thoughts towards Rachel, notifying her of Quinn being in danger, and he felt the familiar tug in his gut as he teleported towards the direction of Quinn's scream. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest, his fingers were sweaty, and his eyes were darting around the forest for any signs of Quinn.

He nearly teleported further into the forest, when he caught sight of something moving really fast beneath the trees. He quickly jumped to the forest ground, and he touched down just in time to have his heart clench painfully as he watched John wrap an arm around Quinn's shoulders. Her eyes were wide with fear, and wet with tears as she stared back at him.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you." Puck growled dangerously as he clenched his fists.

John laughed loudly into Quinn's ear. "I'd like to see you try, Noah."

Puck's eyes flashed dangerously as he stared back at the man before him. "I'll fucking kill you!" Puck growled through his teeth.

The man only laughing harder as he tightened his arm around Quinn's shoulder. "You have to Live free, Noah… You could've been of great use to the Council if you hadn't turned down my invitation… The offer still stands if you're interested."

Puck swallowed hard as he stared into Quinn's eyes. "I'd rather die than to join your pathetic little group." He shot back.

"So be it." John laughed. "Say good-bye, dollface." He muttered into Quinn's ear.

Quinn felt her whole world slow down as she stared into Puck's eyes. The eyes she's sure she would've loved for the rest of her life.

"I love you." she mouthed, before suddenly vanishing into thin air with John.

"NOOOO!" Puck screamed furiously as he bounded towards the spot where Jason and Quinn had been standing. He punched at the spot where John's face had been, only meeting air. He spun around, his thoughts immediately flickering towards the Council as he readied himself to teleport there and kill everything in his way, but suddenly, he found himself being tackled to the ground by something huge. He heard someone scream angrily into the forest, before another weight was added. Plus another. And another. He's about to shift into a fucking dragon, when he felt something sharp lodge itself into his thigh. Puck blinked down at Rachel's tearstained face. He finally realized that he had been the one who was screaming, and Mike, Matt, Will, Sam, and Beiste were fighting to hold him down so he wouldn't teleport anywhere. "Don't fight it, Noah." Rachel whispered.

Puck stared down at the needle sticking out of his thigh. He could feel his eyes getting heavy, and his body going numb.

"I have to get her back." He muttered drowsily as his eyes slowly slipped closed, a single tear escaping and trailing down his cheek.

"We will." Rachel whispered softly into his ear as she wiped away his tear with her thumb. "We'll get her back."

* * *

-PQ-

* * *

…

Author's Note: Thank heavens that's over. This was by far, the hardest chapter to write. I wanted it to be perfect, but I ended up with this. I know a lot of you have been waiting for the update on this, so I decided to just post what I have. So there you have it. Quinn has been kidnapped by the council. No spoilers for the next chapter. And just so you guys know, I NEVER give up on my stories. They just take a while before I update. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review! Chapter Nine is next, so stay tuned!

-Sux2budude


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The New Guy

* * *

Pairing: Puck/Quinn

* * *

A/N: Hey, all! I am terribly sorry for taking so long to update. I should've been able to update a month ago, but my laptop's system crashed, and therefore, I can't update because chapter nine of this story happens to be inside that laptop. Anyway, I had to re-write that chapter all over again, and it annoys me that I loved the chapter in the laptop, but I did try to re-write it word for word, and well, this is it, more or less. Thanks for reading and please review.

-Sux2budude

* * *

Chapter Nine:

...

Puck is confused as to why his head is throbbing like a bitch. His head is being prodded up on a hard ass log, and his back is aching.

He goes to rub his forehead, but...

"What the fuck?" he looks down to see his wrists being bound by chains leading to be wrapped around a tree.

"It's to keep you from teleporting to your death."

Puck's head snaps up to where he sees Rachel sitting across from him with her hands clasped around her knees.

"What?" he asks incredulously as he pulls at the chains around his wrists, feeling seriously lost.

"Noah, even in your sleep, you're thinking of teleporting straight to The Council to offer yourself in exchange for Quinn."

"I'm not." he denies.

Rachel quirks an eyebrow at him, "Even if you can block most of your thoughts from me, I'm a mind-reader and I can still pry into your thoughts if I want to... And your thoughts are... Fucking stupid."

"You're fucking stupid." Puck mutters under his breath.

Rachel sighs softly, "John must've used someone close to Quinn to track her... That would be the only way he was able to find her."

Puck gives her a confused look, "Like her friends?"

"Maybe... But I'm betting on someone who she knew for most of her life."

Puck rolls his eyes, "She was fucking born here! She knew everyone here for most of her life!" he snaps.

"Noah, I'm trying to help."

"By having me chained like a fucking animal?!"

"By preventing you from doing something stupid!"

"What the fuck am I supposed to do then? I can't just leave her there, Rachel!"

"No one said anything about leaving her there!"

"Then what are we still doing here?!"

"We can't just waltz into their camp! If we're gonna get her back, we have to have a plan. If we just run in there without one, we'll all get killed!"

"We don't have time to make plans!" Puck snaps harshly. "I-" he trails off as he takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "If something happens to her, or if... If any of those fuckers so much as lay a finger on her I-" he cuts himself off again as he fights to keep himself together. "I don't know what I'll fucking do."

"I think I know what you'd do." Rachel mutters softly.

Puck laughs humorlessly. A cold, harsh laugh that doesn't reach his eyes as he shakes his head. "Oh you have no fucking idea what's going through my head right now, Rachel."

She knows his anger is getting the best of him. That much was evident through his tensed form, his clenched jaw, and his fisted hands as he yanks on the chains around his wrists. So she let's him be for a moment as she steels herself for the wave of violent thoughts running through his mind and practically being screamed into her brain. This is one of the rare moments when she wishes she weren't a mind reader. It pains her to see him this way. To feel his pain and fury course through her own body as if they were her own thoughts.

When she feels his anger begin to dissipate after a while of fantasizing about how he'd rip John's and Jason's head off after having their limbs removed with an axe, she gets up off the log she had been sitting on and she kneels in front of him.

He flinches away from her when she places her hands against his face and pulls it up so he's looking at her. She tries to keep her voice strong as she stares into his eyes. "We'll get Quinn back... I promise you that."

Puck's eyes shine with unshed tears, and he looks so... Broken. "What if we're too late?"

Rachel shakes her head. "John needs her... I don't know exactly what it is that he needs her for, but he does. And if we're going to have any progress and a guarantee that we'll be able to get her back, we're going to need you, Noah. All of you. Mind, and body."

Puck shakes his head and he finally let's his tears fall. "I don't think I can live without her, Rach."

"Then let's make sure you don't have to. But we need you to lead us. No one can do that the way you do."

He takes a few deep breaths as he shuts his eyes tightly and lets Rachel wipe his tears away with the pads of her thumbs. Finally, he nods. "What do we do?"

Rachel manages a half smile as she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a key, before freeing Puck from his bonds. "You said before that our only advantage is the element of surprise."

Puck nods as he rubs his wrists. "We'd need a whole lot more people to do that."

Rachel gets up and sticks her hand out for him to take. He does and she pulls him up next to her. "Then we'll recruit."

-PQ-

* * *

...

Quinn has no idea how long she's been in this room. Could've been mere minutes. Could've been hours, days... Weeks even. But she hasn't seen hide nor hair of anyone since she was left here. She wishes she hadn't ran off like she did back in the forest with Puck. But everything she had found out was just too much for her to handle at that moment. She regrets that she hadn't told Puck upstraight that she loves him too. She hadn't realized it then, but she's sure of it now. She loves him. She wants to be with him. And her heart flutters whenever she thinks of that moment when he had told her so. She replays that moment in her mind for a long time until she sees it perfectly in her minds eye.

Just as she was beginning to think she was being left here by the Council to rot, she hears the soft thuds of footsteps approaching the room and she steels herself for what was to come.

But... The man she sees is the last person she'd expect to see. Her breath hitches painfully in her throat as she stares wide-eyed at him. She's confused. That was her first reaction as he swings the door open and steps inside. Her second reaction is anger. Pure rage.

"What the fuck?!" she exclaims in utter disbelief.

"Language." he scolds.

"W-what the hell is going on?" she asks shakily, hoping and praying that this is just a nightmare, but knowing in her heart that it isn't. It can't be a nightmare because you're not supposed to feel this hurt when you're dreaming.

"Daddy?" she cries.

"You were never one to cry in front of me, Quinn." his voice is cold. It always has been, but it's even harsher than normal.

"Dad, what the hell is going on?" she wants to believe he's there for her, to get her out of there, but he wouldn't be so calm if he was.

He doesn't say anything, only staring at her. He looks a lot older than he is. Or older than she thought he is. There are dark circles around his eyes, and his hair seems to have grown grayer than it was when she last saw him.

A thought strikes her and her voice shakes when she asks, "I-Is mom a part of this?"

"You were adopted." he says ignoring her question. "We adopted you a week after you were born. I knew you were special... So I agreed to adopt you... Just like your sister. Your mother wanted you both for her own, and I let her think I wanted you for us. To keep... But I've been planning for this moment since the day I held you in my arms for the first time... Your sister isn't as special as you though." he shrugs and looks away towards the wall. "Your mother found out eventually, but she could never leave our family."

"Why?" Quinn cries. "Why would you do this to us? To mom!"

"To protect her... The Council threatened me, and so I did it to keep us both safe."

"You're one of them?"

Quinn feels sick to her stomach and she's never wanted to strangle someone as much as she wants to strangle her "father" at that moment.

"Our family turned out perfect, didn't it?"

"Perfect? Our so called family was anything but perfect! Far from it, actually! And now I know for sure why that is... Because we were NEVER a family! We were your puppets! You drove mom over the edge, to the point where she became an alcoholic! She tries to hide it from me but I knew! I knew because the liquor cabinet wasn't exactly emptying itself! And it's your fault!..." she can't hold back her angry tears as she glares at the man she had believed for years was her father. "You're a monster!"

"I did what I had to do!"

"Why? Why would you do that to us? To mom! And Frannie! Does she know what you are?! Does she know that the man she thought hung the moon was a lying asshole who never once cared about us?!"

"It was my job as a member of the Council!" Russell bellows angrily.

"You lied to us!" she cries in disbelief.

He shakes his head and says quietly, "I didn't have a choice."

"Yes you did! You could've ran away like the other people who were brave enough to change their own fates instead of letting the fucking Council control who they are, and what they become!... But you were too much of a coward to choose that... And you chose to live under their rules... And not once did you ever think of how it would affect us."

"I'll do whatever it takes to survive. If I went against them they would've tracked me down and killed me."

"How could you?!" she screams, her fingers digging into the metal arms of her chair. "Were you THAT much of a coward to put all of us under their rules so you could be a part of their evil?!"

"They're not evil-"

"They kill innocent people! People who were brave enough to reach out and help the people they cared and loved for! The Council is the EPITOME of evil! Puck's mother was one of their victims!"

He turns murderous at that. "Don't tell me you've developed feelings for that boy!"

"And what would you know about feelings?!" Quinn shoots back angrily. "You obviously don't feel shit for me, mom, or Frannie, so who the hell are you to ask me about my feelings for Puck?!"

"You'll only get hurt!"

"Hurt?!" Quinn exclaims in disbelief. "How do you think I felt when I found out that I was adopted?!" she breathes heavily and her eyes fill with angry tears. "How do you think I felt when I found out that the life I was living was a lie? And now! How do you think I'm feeling as I listen to the man I called 'Dad' all my life, the man who taught me how to walk, and read me bedtime stories at night, the man who I believed was the best father in the world... How do you think I'm feeling as you tell me that I was just a part of his plans for recognition in a society that's built on the fear of others?! You can't even begin to imagine the pain i feel right now, so don't you DARE tell me, that the only person who has been protecting me from the likes of you, is going to be the one to hurt me!"

"I know I've betrayed your trust,"

Quinn snorts humorlessly at that. "That, and a hell of a lot more!"

"I did it to keep us safe!" he yells.

"Us?!" Quinn screams disbelievingly. "You didn't do anything for us! You did this all for yourself! And mom went along with it because she's scared of you! She's scared of the monster you are!"

"I loved your mother!"

" Well you have a fucked up way of showing that! You are the reason why mom is an alcoholic! You are the reason why Frannie never wants to come home for the holidays! And you are the reason why my life is fucked up! You've been planning this from day one, and for what? For a few praises, a little silver medal, and a clap on the back?!"

"For our family!" he explodes.

"We were NEVER a family!"

She can tell he's trying to control his anger. His face is red, and the vein at his temple looks about ready to pop. He looks angry enough to hit her and she thinks he's about to do that, when he suddenly just turns on his heel and leaves the room in a hurry.

She doesn't waste a single second in breaking down and sobbing softly. Her heart aching. She wishes for the millionth time that she was in Puck's warm arms... She only hopes that when she dies, he'll know that she died with dignity.

-QP-

* * *

...

"What are we supposed to do with a bunch of mortals? They don't exactly have much to contribute." Sam mutters confusedly.

Rachel rolls her eyes at him, "Why don't you use your imagination, Samuel?"

Puck steps forward then, "We're recruiting them for the obvious reasons... Because they know Lima like the back of their hands. And they'll be the less suspicious crowd to the Council."

"So what's the plan?" Kurt asks in a bored tone.

"Will is going to sneak into the Council's camp, disguised as Jason."

"And where will the real Jason be?" Mercedes asks curiously.

"Sleeping. Emma has already prepared a strong sedative that should give Will a few hours before Jason wakes up."

As emphasis, Emma pulls out a little flask from her pocket and hands it over to Rachel. "It's made from five kinds of plants that can help you sleep when used on their own. But combined together, it can be a powerful sedative that could guarantee us a good twenty-four hours or more depending on how much was induced."

"How are we supposed to get Jason to drink that?" Kurt asks curiously.

"Ever since his run-in with Mike's group two years ago, he's been using garlic as a way to ward them off and keep them away... So to answer your question, we're going to intercept his garlic supply, switch the garlic with the the sedative induced ones, and then make sure he takes those exact ones."

"How do we know he's going to take those ones?" Matt asks.

"Uhh," Artie raises his hand. "Mind controller here?"

"Right." Matt nods.

"And then Will is going to plant an idea in John's head, pointing out that Noah is supposedly alone, and that they should lure him in using Quinn." Rachel adds.

"How do we know he's gonna take the bait?" Sam chimes in.

Rachel looks over at Puck as if asking silently for permission. He nods and she turns back to the rest of the group, "When John took Quinn, I was able to pick up on some of his thoughts and emotions... He needs Noah just as much as he needs Quinn. I don't have a clue as to why he needs them both, or if there's any connections in his reason for wanting them, but he does. So if Will says the right words, he'll definitely take it.

"Why didn't he just take Puck when he took Quinn? He could've used some sort of dark magic to take them both, but he only took Quinn." Mercedes adds.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Rachel replies.

"So I get this plan," Mike says. "But why do we need the mortals again?"

Puck answers for Rachel and Will who were the only ones who were in on the whole plan. "The mortals are like... Homeless street rats in John's eyes. Being a Warlock, he thinks Mortals are not good enough. Weak creatures that are not worth his time. He thinks they're incapable of doing anything very harmful to the Immortals and the ones with special abilities... That will be another advantage for us. If we can train these mortals, they'll be just as useful as anyone with special abilities."

"How exactly are we going to train them to fight in the period of four days?" Sam asks incredulously.

"Artie will be inputting false memories into their minds, with the mortals' consent of course." Rachel adds. "These false memories will be of themselves, fighting professionally so they'll think they can fight. And using those memories, their bodies will react in the ways they should according to their false memories. It'll seem natural to them, but it's up to us to help them along the way and polish any false rusts we may see."

Will finally speaks up, "And when John takes the bait and tries to use Quinn as a way to get Puck, we'll strike first, and strike hard. We'll take them out using our original plans, with the additions of the mortals, while Puck steals Quinn back. We leave no one alive. Everyone of the Council members must be eliminated if we're going to have our full freedom back... Anyone who survives can always form their own army, like us." he pauses to look around at their little group. "So we fight to the death. For our freedom. For our friends, our families, our choices, and for us... So are we going to do this?"

Everyone stays silent for a few moments, each with their own thoughts running amok.

"Sounds pretty full proof to me." Sam mutters, breaking the silence. "I'm in."

Everyone else agrees after a bit.

"I guess we should get to recruiting then?" Beiste smiles.

-PQ-

* * *

...

"Is this some sort of joke?" Santana incredulously asks the short, skinny boy in front of her.

"Do you really think I'd waste my time to come over here and tell some stranger that her friend Quinn is in danger and that we need your help to get her back, just to get a laugh?" Kurt asks with a raised brow.

Santana blinks rapidly, "I don't know," she gestures him. "For all I know, you could be some perverted freshmen who's trying to get in on this." she says pointing to herself.

Kurt rolls his eyes with a sigh, "You're not my type."

Santana blinks at him again, but her eyes turn serious. "You really know where Quinn might be?"

Kurt nods, "Not precisely. I wouldn't be here, asking for a mortals help if I did."

Santana has no idea what the kid is talking about, but she misses her friend and she wants to help find her and bring her back. "Fine." she nods with her hands on her hips. She points a warning finger at the boy in front of her, eyes narrowed as she growls at him, "But if this is some sort of prank, I'll have you flushed in a toilet, locked in a port-a-potty, and thrown in a dumpster, everyday for the rest of your high school career."

Kurt rolls his eyes again, "I doubt you'll be able to do that, considering I don't even go to school here."

"Oh... Well, if you try anything, I'll kick you in the balls."

"Trust me... I won't dare to try anything with you."

"And why the hell not? I'm hot!" Santana protests as Kurt turns away.

"I'm gay." Kurt shrugs nonchalantly and leads the Latina out the door.

...

"Wait, what?" Finn stares at the tiny brunette in front of him, his brain not at all functioning well as he tries to stop himself from staring at her boobs.

Rachel smiles knowingly at him, "I know where Quinn is. We want to get her back, but we're going to need your help."

"Where is she?" Finn asks, feeling bad that he hasn't really done much to look for her. She is after all, still his girlfriend. But there wasn't much anyone could do because no one knew where she was.

"That'll be explained later, but right now, we need to meet up with the others."

"There are others?"

Rachel nods, "So are you with me?"

He can't control the way his heart hammers inside his chest as he stares into Rachel's eyes. He doesn't think he's ever seen anything so pretty. He finally nods, "Yeah."

...

"You have Quinn?"

"No, we don't know her exact location. We just know the general location she may be in." Sam explains to the blonde girl.

"You know the General!" Brittany's eyes grow as wide as saucers. "Perhaps you know Lord Tubbington!"

For a moment, Sam is worried. Had someone named Lord Tube-tanker spoken to her? "Who's this Lord Tubberting?" he questions cautiously.

Brittany giggles, "Lord Tubbington, silly! He's my cat."

"A shapeshifter?"

"What?"

Sam huffs heavily, "Nevermind... So are you going to help us?"

Brittany shrugs, "Lord Tubbington won't mind if I'm looking for Quinn... He secretly likes Quinn."

Sam nods, "Good to know."

...

"What do you want, strange-looking stranger?" Sue Sylvester snaps at Will, and he wishes he had been assigned someone different.

"I Uhh, I'm here to ask for your help." he's suddenly cut off by Sue's hand in his face.

"Say no more, sponge-head." she sticks a hand inside her pocket ad pulls out a dollar, then proceeds to fold it into the pocket of his shirt. "No need to thank me... now scram. You're breathing my clean air."

Will rolls his eyes and decides to try again, in a different form.

Sue isn't at all fazed when she turns to find a different person in his stead. "What is it, Becky? I have a salad in my room with my name on it, and no I'm not sharing today because your fashion sense is affecting my taste buds."

Will raises Becky's eyebrow but continues to follow the somewhat insane lady, feeling awkwardly tiny in his own clothe. "Don't you miss Quinn?"

Sue stops and stares at him for a moment, "Since when did you care for Quinn?"

Will shrugs Becky's shoulders, "I don't... Just curious as to whether or not you do."

Sue sighs heavily and turns to continue down the hallway, "I do miss her talent of tearing people apart with just a look... It's something we both have in common."

Will nods as he quickly transforms into himself. "And don't you want I get her back?"

Sue stops to stare at him, blinking confusedly for half a second. "If you ate my assistant, then I'll have to replace her, don't I?"

Will looks closely at her, not sure if she's actually human because she's not at all disturbed by the fact that he's seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "Yes." he answers.

"I'll help you find Q, but only because she's the only one ruthless enough to take Becky's place as my assistant. I'll have to re-write my will too."

Will doesn't question her priorities. He figures this is as close to a 'yes' as he'll get from her. He then has to wait for Sue to grab her salad before they leave.

-QP-

* * *

...

Puck stares at the white door, not quite sure if he should knock, or ring the doorbell as he nervously fidgets with the hand-drawn map in his pocket. He's been in the house before, but he's never used the front door, and it makes him even more nervous.

He finally manages to lift a hand and knock on the door after a long moment. He waits patiently, and then it's swinging open, revealing a much older version of Quinn, but instead of Quinn's green eyes, the lady before him has light blue eyes, and they're swollen like she's been crying.

She immediately looks horrified when she sees who's at her front door. "Wh-what are you doing here?" she asks fearfully as she looks around behind him.

"May I come in?" Puck asks politely.

She looks hesitantly at him, but she can't risk him being seen outside her house, so she steps back and swings the door wider as invitation.

"I came to ask for your help." Puck says going straight to the point.

"Me?"

"I figured you didn't believe the rumors about me kidnapping Quinn because someone in your family must've been working under the Council."

Judy doesn't answer. She only stares at the floor for a few long moments before finally speaking. "I found out a few years ago that my husband isn't exactly human... I'm guessing you're one of them?"

Puck shakes his head. "There are different types of our kind. Your husband is most likely working for the Council, which is a sort of evil government controlling us by fear... I am most definitely not one of them."

"He's a Guardian or something. He told me about it once, and I thought he was crazy."

Puck nods, knowing the feeling. "He's the one who gave Quinn away... We were trying to keep her away from the Council, but their leader managed to track her, and our best guess was, it may have been someone she knew all her life."

Judy shakes her head, tears forming quickly in her eyes as she stares at Puck. "We had portrayed the perfect family for years... Two beautiful and smart little girls, a nice big house, a luxury car, and everything anyone could ever want in a family. Everything was so perfect, and I thought, nothing can ever go wrong... Until I found all these messages he's been sending those people, and I was so angry, and disgusted!" Judy pauses to let out a little sob, and Puck doesn't really know if he should do anything. He figures it's best if he just stays put.

"He- He sent them pictures of our little girls! Locks of their hair from different years, and even pieces of their clothe! He sent them notes, saying that they were 'Yet to bloom.' whatever the hell that meant... And I nearly lost it... I thought about leaving him, everyday ever since I found out... But I feared him for what he was capable of. I feared that Frannie and Quinn would think I've gone insane, and then they'd side with him especially if they found out that they're both adopted. I feared that he might hurt them... For years, I've tried to drink away the hatred and pain I felt. I found religion as a way to cope. I needed something to believe in, or I'd fade away with the pain and the anger I kept bottled up inside me. And so I believed in God. I believed that he would deliver us from this evil someday." she lets out a little humorless chuckle. "Do you believe in God?" she asks.

Puck raises an eyebrow at her, "I do in a way... There has to be someone behind the making of us... Of mortals and immortals alike."

"And evil?"

Puck shrugs, "There's always a bad guy lurking somewhere out there."

"So you believe in the devil?"

"I believe there's evil. And it has to have a source, right?"

"I suppose." Judy nods. She can't tell why she feels an odd sense of comfort with this stranger, but she does. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he seems honest with his answers. Maybe it's something else entirely. "What exactly do you need my help for?" she finally asks.

"We want to get Quinn back from the Council. We have reason to believe that they want to use her for something big. Something that could destroy all of mankind, abd we want to put an end to the Council while we're at it." he doesn't want to explain to Judy that Quinn isn't exactly human either, because that would take up too much time. And if anything, Quinn should be the one to tell her mother that she's a Fairy.

Judy is silent for a long moment before she finally replies. "I can't."

Puck's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Don't you want to help get your daughter back?"

"Of course I do!" she cries. "But he'll know. I can't risk getting caught going against him."

"Your husband?" Puck asks incredulously. How can she still do what he says? "He's the reason why they have Quinn! And if we don't get her back now, we don't know what they'll do to her." his voice is a bit frantic because Judy is their only hope at tracking Quinn's exact location. Quinn's older sister is an option too, but he doubts she's around. "Please." he pleads softly with his eyes. "Do it for her if not for yourself."

Judy has tears streaming down her face, and she doesn't bother to wipe them away. "You should leave. If he finds out I let you in the house, he won't be happy. You don't know what he's capable of."

Puck can hear the fear in her voice and his shoulders sag a little because he knows she won't do it. He gets up and heads to the door, but stops to look over his shoulder at Judy's still form. "Had it been you who was taken, she would've done everything she could to get you back... Quinn would have never allowed anyone to take you away... A family member is irreplaceable, whether or not you're related by blood, or by love." with that, Puck shows himself out, and he ties the little map that he drew on a piece of cloth on the doorknob so she could find them, just in case she changes her mind. He immediately teleports back to their hideout.

-QP-

* * *

...

"They'll initially hate me for the kidnapping rumors." Puck murmurs to Rachel as they wait for the others to arrive.

"We'll explain everything to them."

Puck shakes his head. "I hope they're worth the trouble... We'll have to wipe their memory of this afterwards if our plan fails."

"If they all follow the plan, it'll work. Our plan is full proof... We go in, take them out, get Quinn back, and put an end to the Council."

"Would've been easier if we had Judy on our side... Then we'd know Quinn's exact location."

Rachel stares up at Puck and puts a hand to his forehead to make sure he wasn't having a fever. "Wasn't your motto along the lines of 'Easy is boring'?"

Puck snorts, "It is boring... But I'm not risking Quinn for the fun of anything in this world."

Rachel smiles up at her friend, seeing his love for Quinn reflecting in his eyes. She can tell that Quinn's absence is taking a huge toll on him. He's barely eating, and it's only when she threatens his life that he finally eats just enough to keep his strength. He doesn't at all sleep, which she knows because she's not at all sleeping either. Though she trusts him with her heart, she doesn't entirely believe that he won't change his mind and decide to teleport straight into the Council's camp, so she lies awake at night, listening to his thoughts. She listens in on everyone's thoughts, and hears what they dream of, but she keeps close attention to Puck. And she knows that he knows that she's always listening. She figures it's what keeps him from teleporting to the Council's camp.

Rachel stares ahead as everyone starts emerging one by one. "Let's get this over with."

-PQ-

* * *

...

Twenty minutes into their meeting, Rachel grabs Puck's hand and gives it a tight squeeze as her eyes widen.

Puck looks over at her curiously, but she's staring off into another direction at a bunch of bushes. Puck states at it for a moment, watching as it rustles for a few moments, and then two figures emerge from it.

His lips slowly form a small smile when he sees who they are.

Frannie stops to pull her mother away from the bushes as she turns towards the little group sitting around an open fire.

Judy looks straight at Puck with a stern look. "We want to help get my daughter back."

Rachel smiles widely as she gets up to welcome the two. "How much are you both willing to risk to get her back?"

The two Fabrays exchange glances before Frannie speaks for them both. "We'll do anything."

"Then let's get you two into the plan, shall we?" Rachel smiles widely and turns to Artie who nods and wheels himself over to the two newcomers.

"This'll only take a few seconds."

-QP-

A/N: Sup, y'all! That concludes this chapter. Next one will hold a bit more action, though to be honest, I'm not good at writing those... Just a heads up on that. Review!


End file.
